The Baroness
by MusicGuru
Summary: Adalina grows up in the castle along side Caspian, but when he flees to save himself from Miraz's rath, Adalina's world is turned upside down. Caspian/OC. Movieverse.
1. Chapter 1

Caspian walked briskly to his room, trying to avoid anyone with a title. His uncle Miraz had once again caused chaos in the council's daily meeting. All Caspian wanted to do was strip off his clothes and sink into his feathered mattress. Finally he reached his destination, undisturbed. He let out a long weary sigh as he stepped inside, leaning his back against the hard oak door, his eyes fluttering shut for just a moment.

Caspian lifted his lids once more. As the shades came off of his eyes he found himself staring at two golden orbs. His heart jumped for moment in fear before he realized who the orbs belonged to.

"Adalina! For Aslan's sake why do you always sneak up on me like this?" Caspian relaxed and moved around to his bed. He sat on the edge; his shoulders slumped over, palms digging into the soft mattress for support.

"You know after living with me for so long you would think I wouldn't cause such a reaction from you anymore. I mean don't you just expect me to show up in your room without warning now?"

The light, playful voice came from the Baroness Adalina. She was the God Daughter of King Caspian IX, after her parent's death she was taken in to the castle by his command. In respect to the late King she was allowed to stay. She and Caspian had been close since birth. He loved her spontaneous, care free attitude as well as her strong-headedness and passionate conviction. Not to mention, she wasn't too hard on the eyes.

Adalina had light golden skin and a long lean body. Her face was delicate yet bold, with full sensuous lips and dark mysterious eyes. Long chestnut hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back.

Caspian fell back on his bed rubbing his hands over his face. "I suppose you're right", leaked out of Caspian's mouth with little enthusiasm behind it.

"Now Caspian, don't let the council get you down like this. I'm trying to have fun with you and you are not making it a very simple task." Adalina approached Caspian, grabbing his hands off of his face and pulling him up right once more. Once he was stable, she climbed up on the bed behind him and began massaging his shoulders.

Caspian groaned in pleasure. It had been a stressful day and this was possibly the only position, besides sleeping, he wanted to be in right now.

Adalina's hands wandered down Caspian's back to the hem of his jerkin. As she started to pull it off Caspian interrupted her.

"Whoa, Adalina I am afraid I don't have the energy tonight."

"Oh, don't get so worried, that's not what I am interested in. I am just trying to make you more comfortable, Miraz and the council look like they are really getting to you."

"They are." Caspian let her strip him down to his under clothes and lay on his stomach.

Caspian had never thought of his and Adalina's friendship as odd before, but as he let himself relax he took in the situation. He had known Adalina all of his life, she had been there when his father died and she was the only person who was able to truly empathize with him, instead of pity him. Growing up they studied together and went riding together. Adalina wasn't allowed to be trained with a sword, but she hated that Caspian could do something she couldn't so she begged him to teach her. And somewhere along the path they began a sexual relationship, although nobody on the outside would ever suspect it. It was unconventional to say the least, most women were out cast for not being able to keep their virginity until marriage, but Caspian and Adalina weren't driven by lust, they were simply curious. Neither one of them had any real friends besides each other. Sure, they both new plenty of other nobles, but neither took a liking to any of them, even the ones their age. So there they were, _not _in a relationship. No, definitely not in a relationship, they decided that a long time ago. "Just friends", always friends and nothing more. So then what is the sex? Well, that's their benefits he supposed.

Caspian was pulled out of his deep thought when he felt the warm hands leave his back. His head turned so he could see why the sensation had stopped. Adalina was moving from the bed, once on her feet she lightly tugged at the strings of her dress, letting it fall to the ground, pooling around her feet. Left in just her under dress, she crawled back on the bed, nuzzling her nose into his neck, arms wrapped around his strong upper back.

"You know you can't stay in here all night." He sighed, knowing it would not change her mind.

"Awe, but the risk of getting caught makes it all the more tempting." He could tell she was trying to lighten the mood, but Caspian didn't want to chance it, if she was found it would only be dangerous for her.

Adalina could feel how uneasy it made Caspian, she hated when he worried.

"Listen, I'll just stay for a while, until you fall asleep. Then I will go back to my room, I promise." She didn't want to leave; her bed was so much colder without his body next to hers. And she felt unsettled leaving him alone when he was like this; she could see how anxious he was in his eyes. Lady Prunaprismia would give birth any day and there was no telling what Miraz would do if he received a son.

"No, Adalina, go. You and I both know that wouldn't happen. You can live on the edge some other night; I have a bad feeling about tonight." Caspian had sat up, prying Adalina off of his body, immediately missing the warmth of her skin.

She scooted away just a little, so she could examine his features. "Caspian, don't worry about that now, there's nothing you can do." Caspian knew what she was referring to, but his fears were getting stronger by the minute and he didn't know why.

Adalina saw his face contort in confusion; he wasn't used to not knowing what was going on in his own castle. "Alright, I'll go." Adalina gave in, she knew he wouldn't allow her to stay, and she wanted to ease his mind as much as she could.

"Thank you." Caspian whispered as she slid off the mattress, her cotton under dress revealing her long slender legs. For a moment he regretted sending her away, but then the fear rose in his stomach again and he knew it was better this way.

As Adalina drug the dark gold fabric of her evening gown over her narrow hips she stole a glance back at the prince. If he had such a bad feeling about tonight he really shouldn't be alone, his mind would never rest. She finished tying the ribbons loosely over her breasts and shuffled back to her friend.

Laying both hands over his shoulders, she waited for him to look up. Once his eyes met hers she spoke softly, "just rest Caspian, promise me that you will rest tonight." She waited for his nod and then slowly leaned in placing a chaise kiss to his cheek and disappeared into the dark stone hallway.

Adalina strolled in the direction of her room at a lazy pace. The castle was peaceful, just a few guards patrolling the halls and a servant here or there, preparing this or that for Lady Prunaprismia surely.

As she strode through the last corridor she noticed a light flickering from the far room. It was the professor. He shouldn't still be up, she thought; he never is unless he was studying the stars with her or Caspian. Her curiosity brought her right up to his door. It was cracked open a small part, so she pushed on it lightly to allow her to see inside. The Professor looked rather busy, he had papers strung out all over his desk and he was currently searching through his library, seemingly intent on finding a particular book. He jumped slightly when the door squeaked. His hand fell over his heart as he sighed seeing the young baroness.

"A little on edge, are we professor?" Adalina took a few steps inside, running her hands over the papers on the desk.

"Sneaking up on people again, are we Adalina?" the professor scolded back.

Adalina smiled gently, the professor and she teased each other harmlessly, they would have never gotten along if they couldn't.

"Isn't it past your bed time old man?"

"I should ask you the same thing." His deep voice directed at her, as he pulled out a heavy book from one of the top shelves.

"I am quite past the age to be nurtured in such a way. I know full well when I should go to bed."

"Ah yes, it is the _where _I am rather concerned about." Cornelius knew he might have been pushing it with that comment, but he was indeed concerned about how she might really feel about the young prince. It would cost her everything she knew if Miraz ever found out about her and his nephew. Miraz would use any chance he got to throw her out of the palace; she had been too close to his brother.

"Cornelius, if you were truly concerned you would watch your tongue. You never know who is lurking around here. That includes Caspian, he doesn't suspect you know. Frankly, I am curious as to why you didn't confront him when you learned about us instead of me." Adalina tried to sustain a casual tone, but it was a sensitive subject for her and she found her voice getting a bit snappy as she finished.

"Caspian has far more pressing matters on his mind. There is no need in worrying him anymore than he already is. I had just hoped you knowing would prompt you to be more cautious, but I should have known better." Cornelius slammed the large book on the desk in front of Adalina with a disapproving look.

"If I didn't know you better, professor, I would be offended by that." Adalina leaned in, placing her hands on the desk in a challenging manner.

"You should be, Adalina. You are being careless."

"The fact that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, does not prove that we are being careless. It just isn't as big of an issue to Caspian and I as it is to the council." Adalina was starting to get defensive; she didn't like having to explain herself.

"Well it should be! Adalina it seems as though you don't care that you will lose everything if someone on the council ever knew! You would be stripped of your title and thrown out of the castle into the cold streets with the peasants! And Caspian would bear no consequence. He is a prince! He has the power to pursue any woman, so long as he marries well." Adalina knew all of this. At first it was thrilling, knowing that it was so forbidden of her, but the fear had started to sink in and she had been trying her hardest to ignore it since it started.

Not knowing what to say she spun around on her heals and started for the door. "Goodnight Professor."

"Adalina, please; be careful" Was his last request as she fled to her own room.

She stepped into her room, a fiery color consuming her vision instantly. She despised the grey stone walls so she had them covered with red silk. Scanning the room her eyes fell upon the matching bed, the satin sheets now neatly tucked and folded. Her mind was invaded by images of Caspian making love to her in there, the hue from the fabric warming his skin.

Adalina mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She hated that that was all she was reminded of, every second of the day. As much as she loved to live on the edge and break all the rules, the professor was right; this was too dangerous, it had to end. Earlier that evening she had snuck into Caspian's bed chambers with the intention to do just that, end it. But seeing him in so much distress only made her melt inside and she just had to hold him for a little while.

Looking back upon her actions, Adalina was afraid she might never be able to end it herself; she was afraid she could be developing feelings for him, not like the ones she had before, but _romantic_ feelings.

Pushing all of the thoughts out of her mind she discarded her over dress once more and buried herself between the heavy fabrics.


	2. Escape

_A son, a son… _

Adalina sat up, awoken from her peaceful slumber. There were booms and bright lights coming in through her window. It was confusing at first, but once her mind awoke a bit more her heart began to race, she knew exactly what was going on. She jumped out of bed and raced to her window. Far in the distance she could see a cluster of black moving over the hills, scanning ahead her eyes landed upon what – or _who_- she was really looking for. Caspian.

_God, what kind of an uncle would chase his own flesh and blood out of their home!_

Fear and panic struck Adalina. _Caspian was leaving. When would she see him again? Where would he go? How was she supposed to live in this awful place without him?_

Adalina raced for the door. She wanted to find Miraz and let him know just how cruel she thought he was! Her eyes had murder in them.

As her hand pulled, the door swung open with unexpected weightlessness. Before she could say anything a clocked figure was covering her mouth with their hand, pushing her back into her room and latching the door shut. Adalina struggled until she heard the low, husky voice of the professor.

Relaxing, Adalina was finally released. "What are you doing?! Caspian is being chased out of his own castle and you are bothering with ME!"

"Adalina, shhh, you don't want to draw attention to yourself, trust me." Even though he knew that would be a challenge for her.

Adalina lowered her voice to "yelled whisper", "Draw attention to myself?! That is the last thing on my mind! What I want to do is draw attention to the fact that the crowned prince has just been run out of his own kingdom, at his uncle's hands!" Adalina was finding it hard to control her temper, resisting the urge to push the professor out of her way and go straight to Miraz himself.

"He wasn't chased, Adalina. He is running away."

OK, now she was confused, why would he runaway from here, from _her_? "Runaway? Why would he do that?"

"Miraz's plan was not to run him off once he had an heir, it was to _kill_ him. Running is his only chance."

Adalina could feel the blood drain from her face. Miraz was more cruel and heartless than she thought.

"Oh my God, how could he do that?" Adalina's words were slow and quiet; she spoke more to herself than to the professor.

"Adalina, I fear you have underestimated Miraz's greed. He will do anything for the throne, including assassinate his nephew, I was only grateful I could get to Caspian in time. He should be able to make it into the woods safely, from there though, I don't know what will happen." Adalina and the professor shared a grim look; they knew this was only the beginning of the trouble that will lie ahead.

The professor leaned forward, gently placing a hand on Adalina's shoulder to show his empathy and comfort. "It is imperative that you stay out of Miraz's way now. He had never approved of you living here in the castle and he despises your close relationship with Caspian. If you cross his path, he may throw you out, or worse."

Adalina's head fell, she knew it was true. The thought scared her more than she would ever show. And right then she made a decision. She knew exactly what she had to do.

Lifting her head only slightly, Adalina spoke softly, "I think I need to rest professor. I will heed your warning and stay away from Miraz, but I urge you to do the same. Now, please, there is nothing else you or I can do tonight, just rest until morning."

"Thank you for being reasonable." The professor turned towards the door, "Goodnight Baroness, keep your prayers with the Prince tonight."

"You too." As the professor shut the door, Adalina immediately began raiding her wardrobe. She pulled out all of her riding cloths, putting together an outfit that would be useful in dangerous circumstances, for she knew this wouldn't be easy or safe. Then she gathered her canteen and her sword and daggers, which were hidden behind the large wardrobe.

Once thoroughly satisfied with all of the gear, she slipped back into bed, waiting till morning to find her escape.

At the first light of morning Adalina crawled from her bed. Dressing quickly, and then slid her sharp blades into their places on her belt. Before leaving the privacy of her own room she filled her canteen from the small water basin across from the wardrobe.

Fastening the canteen on her waist, she fiddled with the strings fixing her thick leather cuffs together around her dainty wrists. _There is no time to be nervous now; you have to get out of here before the rest of the castle gets up. _Building up some confidence, she reached for the handle on the door.

Adalina stepped silently out into the hall, she could hear a few servants bustling around, but this hall was clear. She cautiously stepped further away from the safety of her own room.

Adalina made it to the stables unseen, although she had been startled to hear a bit of noise coming from the council room, which was unusual at this time of morning. _Miraz must be up to something already. _

Saddling her steed, Adalina thought of what Miraz was trying to do now. _What more could he be planning, now that Caspian is gone he could easily persuade the council to give him full power, which is just one more reason I have to get out of here and find Caspian. _She finished with the bridle and stroked the dark brown mane of the horse before her. She had never named him; she could never find one she thought was suitable.

Letting out a long sigh, Adalina climbed on. Trotting out of the stables, she saw a few stable boys spot her, they were no threat, she went for morning rides often, so they wouldn't suspect anything.

As she made her way out of the castle grounds she spotted two soldiers carrying a large package of some sort. A breathe hitched in her throat at the sight initially, but then eased. It wasn't until she noticed how the soldiers were struggling with the package that she became intrigued. For some reason they seemed very frustrated, and had begun hitting the package with force, then Adalina realized something…the package was _moving_. This raised suspicion, so as the two soldiers made their way down to the docks she couldn't help but follow.

Adalina made sure to say a good distance behind the men, but they probably wouldn't see her anyway, they were focused very intently on this curious package of theirs.

When the two soldiers got to the docks, they dropped the package on the ground; Adalina could hear the thud from where she was hidden behind the trees. One of the men readied a boat while the other stood guard of the package. Once the boat was ready they lowered the package in. Adalina started to hear muffled shouts that seemed to come from under the covering of the package, but the soldiers pushed off before they became clear.

Adalina was now thoroughly interested in what was going on. She followed the slowly rowing boat from the edge of the river. Focusing on staying a good distance and carefully weaving through the trees, trying to stay quiet, Adalina almost didn't see the soldier reach for the covering.

Adalina watched intently, she had to squint her eyes to make out what it was. Even then she couldn't be sure. As the blur of red and orange focused she inhaled sharply. _It couldn't be…they don't exist._ Adalina would know a Narnian when she saw one, it was the professor's favorite topic, she had seen infinite pictures and been told countless stories. _But they are extinct? _

Adalina had made up her mind. This couldn't be just a coincidence, Miraz _was_ planning something. And Adalina was going to find out. So she would follow the boat until it led her to more answers.


	3. The Journey

Adalina had been following the two soldiers with the Narnian all morning. She was farther away from the castle than she had ever been before. Looking over, she noticed that the soldiers had begun to slow down. Confused as to what they were trying to do, Adalina halted her horse and watched them move about the small row boat.

Adalina barely had time to comprehend what was going on, it all happened so fast. Just as the soldiers picked up the Narnian voices began to shout from farther up the river. As Adalina turned her head to see who was shouting, her vision was caught by an arrow shooting back to her previous view. The Narnian had been dropped into the river and both of the soldiers had followed upon the sudden attack.

Adalina stared in amazement as two young men leaped into the river. Adalina was paralyzed, watching in awe as the two young men carried the Narnian out of the water and back to the shore immediately joined by two younger ladies. Curiosity snapping her out of her trance, Adalina began to slowly get closer for a better look at the group.

When the older boy pulled out a sword, Adalina halted, afraid they had spotted her. When he handed the sword to the Narnian Adalina was unsure of what to think. As the Narnian and younger boy began to fight her curiosity began to grow again and she started to inch closer once more. When the boy knocked down the Narnian the situation began to look unfriendly, but soon the older boy held out his hand and all of them were laughing.

Adalina was more enticed by the second. _What on earth is going on over there? _

Suddenly the older boy looked up and drew his sword once more. _Oh no. He's seen me. _Adalina hadn't noticed that she was now out of the shelter of the forest and was slowly trotting toward the group in plain sight.

"Stop where you are." The boy shouted, his sword held out ready to strike if a move was made.

Adalina immediately tugged on the horses reins, bringing them to a stop. Both parties were silent and still for what seemed to be forever, but were merely seconds.

Finally, Adalina moved to get down from her mount. The boy moved forward in response.

"Wait! I ... ah …I'm not an enemy." She stammered as she fully came down off the tall steed.

The boy looked taken aback for a moment. Adalina believed that he had just noticed she was a girl. Her gesture prompted him to lower his weapon and Adalina hesitantly stepped forward. As she approached the group, their faces finally came into focus and Adalina gasped at what she saw.

"You…you are the Kings and Queens of Old." She now stood just feet away from them.

"How would a Telmarine know that?" The Narnian spit, obviously he had noticed her silky accent and light mocha skin, the features were certainly distinctive.

"Cas…" Adalina wasn't sure if she should mention Caspian. Obviously the Narnian wasn't a big fan of the Telmarines; she wasn't sure how they would all react. "My professor back at home used to tell me stories about Narnia and the Golden Age."

"Were exactly _is_ your home?" the youngest of the boys, Edmund if she remembered correctly, gave her a strange look, obviously curious about who exactly she was.

"Uh…I…uh, the castle… the Telmarine castle." Adalina waited for a response, trying to read each siblings face as she began to confess. "I live in the castle, but I am not Royalty." She added quickly hoping to better her situation.

"If you are not royalty, then why do you live in the castle?" Peter asked, his blond hair skimming the tops of his eyes making it hard for Adalina to read him.

"Well…"Adalina wanted to avoid talking about Caspian, she wasn't she if it would benefit _his_ circumstances, but at this point she wasn't sure how she couldn't mention knowing him. "My mother and father were very close to King Caspian IX, after they died Caspian IX allowed me to live in the castle, he used to tell me it was a noble's privilege, but I could see that many objected, especially his brother, Lord Miraz. Anyway, Caspian IX died many years ago and if it weren't for Caspian X, I wouldn't be here now."

"So you are a noble?" the oldest girl, Susan, finally spoke up.

"Yes, I am a Baroness." She answered back, she immediately liked Susan, there was such a gentle tone to her voice that she imagined it was the case with most people upon meeting her.

"Wait, go back, if you live in the castle you must know what is going on." The youngest of the m all perked up and questioned with curiosity flooding her eyes.

"You would think, but no. All I know is that Miraz tried to kill Caspian last night, after the birth of his son. Caspian has fled into the woods and I followed the soldiers here to find him."

"So why are we here?" Susan spoke again, questioning her siblings more than anyone else.

"The Telmarine." The Narnian grumbled.

"Caspian?" Adalina was pretty sure that was who he was referring to and it caused her voice to squeak a little as she spoke.

"Yes, that Telmarine. He blew the horn. That's why they're here." His voice held little enthusiasm.

"My horn! That's what got us back here." This enlightenment of information seemed to stir up commotion between the siblings.

After numerous looks back and forth the oldest sibling, Peter spoke once more. "Well, then I think it is pretty clear we need to find this Caspian."

Adalina let out a silent sigh, that's all she had really been looking for in the first place.

The Narnian, a dwarf named Trumpkin, she had now learned, was helping Peter get to the Narnians. Trumpkin had told Peter and the others how he had found Caspian outside of his home and that Trufflehunter and Nikabrik have probably brought him to the Narnians. So they had all piled into the row boat the Telmarines had left and were traveling up the river.

Adalina had been telling Lucy and Susan about her life in the castle. They seemed mesmerized, a nostalgic look in their eyes. Then Trumpkin began explaining what had happened following the Kings and Queens of Old's disappearance. Adalina kept quiet as he spoke, she felt ashamed hearing how the Telmarines had invaded, and then she realized she wasn't the only one. The Pevensie's sat just as quietly, heads slightly tilted down. Finally, Peter came to their defense.

The rest of the boat ride was virtually silent and once they were on dry land Peter took charge, leaving the rest of them trickling behind him.

"He certainly likes being in charge" Adalina whispered to Susan, who nodded in response. Lucy, just ahead of us, giggled upon hearing the question.

"Peter doesn't like being treated like a kid, it has been especially hard for him transitioning from where we left off in Narnian back to … this." Susan shrugged, gesturing to her body in general. Adalina knew what she meant; she couldn't imagine growing up and then suddenly being back in a child's body.

Susan's eyes scanned the area with curiosity. "I don't remember this way."

"That's the problem with girls, can't carry a map in your heads." Peter said finally looking back for a moment.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Adalina didn't expect a comment like that to come out of Lucy's mouth. She snickered under her breath, not wanting to reap the backlash from Peter.

Susan seemed to be unphased by the remark however. "I wish he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place."

"DLF?" Edmund had been pretty quiet most of the trip, keeping up the back.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy stated her voice full of warmth. Adalina had heard Susan and her come up with that name; they thought it suited him quite well. Adalina on the other hand felt a lot of hostility towards her from the dwarf; it was unmistakable that he did not trust Telmarines.

"Oh that's not at all patronizing is it?" he grumbled from the back of the line. He and Peter had argued early about which way to go. Adalina was completely lost though, she had never been this far away from the castle, in fact no Telmarine had the guts to venture this far into the woods.

Once again Peter and Trumpkin were at it about which way to go.

"You last saw Caspian at the shuddering woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush." At the mention of Caspian Adalina was drawn from her thoughts, suddenly listening very intently to their conversation.

"And unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it then, you're mistaken."

With that Peter turned and continued on. It was no use trying to persuade him to go another way, he wouldn't have it. So Adalina spoke quietly with the two sisters, she couldn't bring herself to talk at a normal volume; with no other noise it felt too awkward.

After what seemed like forever, they finally found the river. Peter looked down the side of the steep cliff with a devastated look on his face. He tried to mask his embarrassment, but it was evident.

Susan went into a scientific analysis explaining why the river was now at the bottom of a canyon, but Peter made it clear he didn't want to hear it.

Trumpkin offered an alternate route, he mentioned a ford near Buruna, but they would have to swim.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan replied.

"I'd rather do just about anything rather than walk at this point." Adalina said to Susan. She wasn't used to so much exercise, not that she wasn't in shape, but they had been walking since morning.

Unexpectedly something caught Lucy's eye and she paused and turned around, facing the river once more. She got extremely excited and started shouting something about Aslan. Everybody perked up at this and turned to see what she was yelling about.

Apparently Aslan was a touchy subject for the Pevensies. Lucy claimed she saw him and stuck to her word, Edmund believed her, but the older two were skeptical, especially Peter, he was almost mad that Lucy thought she had seen him, however he was able to reject her story gently. So the group headed back, this time following Trumpkin.

Adalina had heard the stories of Old Narnia many times, she knew all about when they first came to Narnia, but Aslan was interesting to her so she decided to question Lucy about him. She seemed to have a very personal relationship with him and the light in her eyes sparked back up at the very mention of his name.

Before she knew it they were back at the same spot as earlier. Adalina had been scared out of her mind seeing Miraz so close. She kept to herself as they made the journey back to the river for the second time that day. She was thinking about Caspian. She had tried to keep her mind off of him earlier that day. She had kept conversations going with Susan and Lucy and Edmund, but now she didn't want to talk, she just wanted to think.

She thought about how Caspian could be doing now. _He must have met some more Narnians by now. But then what if they had not wanted him there or held bad feelings for him that they refused to let go, what would they do to him? Caspian is a skilled swordsman, but he could not take on a large group on his own .I just hope he's safe. I can't wait to see him again, it has only been a day, but it feels like a lifetime. I miss seeing his face, even when it is full of worry or doubt, but especially when he smiles…oh that smile, almost as beautiful as those lips…so full and soft…yep soft… and smooth…they feel like silk against my skin…and… _ Lost in her thoughts, Adalina watched as Lucy pointed to the other side of the canyon, but she had no idea what anyone was saying, her mind was still on Caspian.

Adalina's heart wrenched her out of her trance when Lucy fell. She lurched forward to get to her. Seeing her sitting merely inches below them, smiling, clearly proud of herself.

It seems that there was a path that led them all the way down the cliff and they were able to cross at a shallow part of the river. By the time they made it across it had begun to get dark. They set up camp a couple hours later, everyone exhausted from the long journey.

Adalina laid her head down on the ground, close to the other siblings, to keep warm. She liked the Pevensies very much. They were wonderful to watch, they way they got along and all that. Adalina had never experienced anything like that. The closest thing to family she had ever had was Caspian, and their relationship was not exactly "family-like" any longer. They seemed to like her as well, which Adalina was glad for. She wouldn't be able to find Caspian without them.

As sleep began to take over her Adalina's mind went back to Caspian she hoped to see him soon


	4. Girl Talk

I just got done with finals! So sorry it has taken longer than usual to update. Thanks for the awesome reviews; I love to hear what you guys think about my story. Well, here is the latest chapter.

Caspian's hands gently rubbed up and down Adalina's bare sides. Adalina lay on her back, basking in the afterglow of another round of mind blowing sex. Caspian hovered over her, eyes sweeping her body in sync with his hands. A smile slowly appeared on his face; Adalina couldn't help but mimic his action. She could stay like this forever she thought. It felt so good to be with somebody, just a warm body to lie next to at night. Caspian had always been there for her, but it was in a different way, now he was so much more. He comforted her with just his presence. She had thought about it many times: when did it change? It had been on her mind for the past couple of days, but she just couldn't seem to pinpoint it. She supposed it just evolved, maybe it was just the only way for their relationship to go, they had known each other all of their lives, how far can friendship go without getting sexual?

Adalina's smiled turned into a giggle as Caspian's hands brushed over a sensitive spot on her abdomen. Caspian raised an eyebrow and mischievously rubbed the spot again. She wiggled away trying to hide her growing laughter. Caspian was persistent though; his hands kept searching for that spot, digging under her turned body. She continued to try to get away from him, her laughs in full volume now, but Caspian had tackled her, and she was unable to escape. Adalina's muscles had gone limp from the sensations and she was defenseless against him. She gave up fighting him off and let the laughter flood her lungs. Caspian too was now laughing along with her, his fingers slowing their motions. The smiles on their faces reached their ears. Eyes locking for a moment, looking deeply into each other, Caspian leaned down letting her feel his breath on her lips for an instant before capturing her lips.

Caspian began to deepen the kiss, pushing her lips apart, invading her mouth with his tongue. Adalina's body began to shake lightly. Suddenly the warmth of Caspian's body above hers has gone and she could feel a cold crisp breeze sweep across her exposed collar. She knew what was happening, but she refused to let the dream slip away. The shaking got harder though and she was forced from her slumber.

Opening her eyes she found Susan and Edmund staring back at her. Susan was bent down next to her with her hand on her shoulder, Edmund stood close by looking a bit impatient.

"Finally! We need to go, Lucy ran off and Peter went to find her. We need to catch up with them and make sure they are alright." Susan sounded rushed; she pulled Adalina up from the ground with her and briskly led the way. Edmund fell behind her and Trumpkin held up the end of the line.

"Have a good dream?" Edmund's question cut through the silence, Adalina was a bit relieved by that, but also caught off guard.

"Huh?"

"You were laughing in your sleep. I assume it was a pleasant dream?"

Adalina thought back to her dream, well it was more like a memory she realized.

"Adalina?" Edmund shook his hand in front of her face, catching her attention again.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, it was a pleasant dream." She responded with a big smile. Edmund smiled back.

"Hurry up! I hear fighting!" Susan called back, beginning to run. Edmund and I took her cue and started to run as well, Trumpkin following close behind.

They were fast, she had to admit, but being a natural born competitor Adalina pushed herself to keep up. Focusing on how fast she was going and not where she was stepping, she caught her foot on a root that was raised from the ground. She immediately lost balance and toppled over, hitting the ground with a thud. Edmund and Susan were far ahead now, Trumpkin slowed down as if to see if she needed help, a surprising action to Adalina, but she waved him ahead signaling she was fine. Brushing herself off, she got back up on her feet. Taking it a little slower this time, she hurried to the Pevensie's. As she got closer she began to hear voices, one in particular caught her attention.

As she came around the corner, behind Susan and Edmund she froze seeing him stand there with his sword drawn, blood leaking from his lip, slightly out of breath, she swore she had never seen him look so god damned sexy.

"… You're just not exactly what I expected." Caspian's head moved, catching sight of Adalina he paused, a surprised, yet pleased look on his face. He smirked, wrinkling his eyebrows together, silently asking her: _what the heck are you doing here?_

Adalina smiled back delighted to see his face again. She shrugged her shoulders at his curiosity, replying: _I don't know, just couldn't resist ._No words were necessary she knew he understood. Now she just wanted to run up and hug him, but she was suddenly aware of how many people where surrounding them. Taking a better look she realized it wasn't people, it was Narnians, Narnian soldiers.

Adalina just took it in, not paying attention to what anyone was saying – as usual. Surprised when a small mouse with a red feather perched on his head and a tiny sword in his hands popped out of the bushes. He came out waving the sword all over the place only to settle down at the sight of the youngest queen.

And then Peter cut in again, taking over like usual, making some comment about swordsmanship, which seemed to displease Caspian.

"Yes indeed, and I have recently put it to good use supplying weapons for your army sire." The mouse carried on.

_Wait, ARMY! Adalina knew that Miraz would come after Caspian and definitely the Narnians now that he had obviously found out about them, but when had a WAR began? Man, I REALLY need to start listening to what they are saying!_

"Good, because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter turned around once more, facing Caspian.

"Well then, you will probably be wanting yours back." That comment seemed to satisfy Caspian. As Peter sheathed his sword the large group began to head out. Adalina took the opportunity and snuck up next to Caspian.

"Hey you, miss me? I can see you haven't been too busy the last couple of days." Adalina could see it in his face that he wanted to embrace her then too, but she knew he was holding back for the same reasons she was. They were never public with their relationship, she didn't know if it was ok now or not.

"Oh no, just winning over an entire race and building an army, nothing too challenging." Caspian ignored her first question, not wanting to think about how long he had not been able to hold her close to him.

"Why did you do it?" Twisting the mood to be a bit more serious. Adalina hadn't known she had had that question, but she really did want to know.

Caspian gave her a curious look. "Do what?"

"Help the Narnians, start an army, call the Kings and Queens of Old?"

"Well, it didn't exactly happen in that order. Calling the Kings and Queens of Old was to help myself; I didn't really know what I was doing when I did it either. The Narnians helped me and I couldn't let them get hunted down and exterminated by Miraz again. I want to give them their land back, it belongs to them, and I just want to do what is right."

"I admire that about you. You seem to have a level of morality that a lot of Telmarines lack. Anyone else in your position would have just kept running, not bothering to look back and help who got hurt in the process."

"That's not true. I know at least one Telmarine who would have done the same." Caspian glanced to the side catching her eyes with his. It sent shivers down her spine to have Caspian look at her like that.

"Well I suppose the professor probably would have, but he isn't really in the shape for it, plus I am not sure exactly _how_ Telmarine he really is and he has always had an obsession with Narnians so he doesn't really count." Adalina tried to lighten the mood again, cracking jokes at the professor usually worked.

Caspian let a small smile form on his lips, shaking his head gently. "That's not who I meant." He said in a low voice, keeping his eyes looking in front of him.

"I know." Adalina almost whispered, letting the conversation disintegrate.

Caspian gave her left shoulder a light squeeze, his fingers lingering only slightly, before he headed to the front of the line to talk to Peter. Adalina walked by herself for a few seconds before Susan and Edmund caught up to her.

"You know, you never really told us lot about Caspian. I mean you did live in the _same_ castle, right? So you know him pretty well?"Edmund began.

"I didn't really know if I should have brought it up earlier, but yes, I do know Caspian pretty well. I have known him all of my life actually, we're very close." Adalina still wasn't sure of how much she could say about Caspian and her relationship. Even around all of these new people who probably had no interest in her and Caspian's personal lives, she just didn't feel comfortable saying too much, like she would reveal a deep secret if she did.

"Well if you had shared this earlier I might not have been so caught off guard by how _attractive he is."_ Susan cut in for the first time. The comment surprised Adalina; she didn't think Susan would have voiced such a thought. Never the less, Adalina couldn't help but smile at it.

"I don't think I want to be here for this conversation." Edmund gave a small wave as he caught up to the other men.

Adalina let out a little laugh. "He certainly is entertaining."

"Yes, he definitely isn't like Peter. I think he enjoys being a kid." Susan had such a relaxing voice, Adalina knew she would probably be talking with her a lot in the near future.

"Ugh, Peter, what a mood killer. He is so serious all of the time, doesn't he know how to play around at all?"

"He used to. After we left Narnia he just wanted to be treated like an adult again, he has had an especially hard time adapting again, but I don't think that is the only reason for it now." Susan glanced at Adalina from the side quickly, seeming to hint at something, but Adalina had no idea what it could be.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think he wants to impress somebody." still a tint of hinting in her voice.

"Well, who?" Adalina was done going around it, she was curious.

"You! You can't tell me you're that oblivious!?" she really seemed a little shocked that Adalina hadn't guessed by now.

"What! How do you figure that? I haven't noticed it." then again Adalina _was_ pretty oblivious, she couldn't even tell you what had been going on the past couple of days; her mind seems to get distracted easily.

"Well the bossy stuff for instance. He is normally like that, but especially when he wants to impress someone. You know be in charge and take the lead so that he gets noticed. Plus, he looks at you every time he makes a demand; like he is trying to see if you saw how 'manly' he was being or something." Susan said so easily, like she knew exactly how her brother worked, which Adalina didn't doubt she did.

"He looks at me?" Adalina didn't really know if she liked that attention from Peter, she honestly didn't think too much of him. Not that she didn't like a man in charge, but the way Peter did it just didn't turn her on the Caspian did.

Susan just laughed at her response. Adalina couldn't keep the disgusted look on her face for much longer, Susan's laugher made her want to laugh too, so she did.

"Can I tell you something?" Her laugher had subsided and she suddenly felt like she could open up to Susan, she felt like she could trust her.

"Of course"

"It is strange, I have only known you a couple of days, but I just feel like I can tell you stuff, you know?" Adalina felt like she should explain herself before she went any further, just so she didn't confuse the girl. Susan just smiled and nodded in response giving her the signal to continue.

"Well, here is another thing I thought I shouldn't tell you at first, so if we could keep it between us that would be great?" waiting to go ahead until Susan nodded in agreement "It's about Caspian. You see it's not that I wouldn't have noticed Peter's subtle hints of affection normally, but my mind is really only in one place these days."

"And where is that?" Susan added, showing her interest.

"Caspian. My mind is constantly on Caspian. And it's not what you think, 'a girl with a silly crush', Caspian and I have a _very_ intimate relationship and being without him these past few days has just made me think about that _relationship _more than usual." Adalina's voice was hushed, her head leaning over closely to Susan's.

Leaning in just as closely, Susan scrunched her face up in curiosity. "How _intimate_ do you mean?"

"Sex" she whispered with the "duh!" tone in her voice.

Susan's eyes went wide, she stared at Adalina for a moment as if waiting for clarification because she had heard her wrong, then it really hit her that she had indeed heard her right and she glanced up at Caspian and then back at Adalina, mouth going agape.

"How scandalous!" she exclaimed before bursting into laugher, Adalina following.

They continued laughing for a while before relaxing, falling into a brief silence.

"Now you can't just leave me hanging. What's it like?" Susan began again, a very excited and curious look on her face.

"Amazing"

"I imagine it would be! Look at that man! Tall, dark, handsome _and_ a prince! Not to mention I can definitely tell he is in shape."

"Oh, he certainly takes care of himself! Not just the body either, he has incredible stamina."

"I don't blame you a bit for not noticing Peter, if I had someone like that to think about I wouldn't notice _anything_." The two girls giggled to each other the rest of the walk, eventually getting of that particular subject.

Once they reached the How, Adalina rejoined Caspian, watching as the four siblings walked with regal stature in front of them.


	5. Day of Discoveries

The How was filled to the brim with Narnian soldiers working away furiously; making weapons and armor. It was like nothing Adalina had ever seen before. A whole race working together, as much as Telmarines wanted to appear as if they were all on the same side, unity had never existed with them. It ran in their blood to betray each other for their own benefit. Adalina knew it was in her blood too, but she tried as best she could to push that part of her to the back of her mind and she knew Caspian did too. He was different than all of the leaders before him; much like his father, he had a heart.

Adalina had heard about the How many times, she knew what it was just as much as Caspian did so she decided to that it was unnecessary of her to follow them, she could look around later. Right now she just wanted to meet the Narnians.

"Caspian" she whispered as he grabbed a torch, preparing to lead the Pevensie's through the dark tunnels. Her voice immediately caught his attention and his head spun around, meeting her gaze.

"I think I am going to stay here, I want to meet some of the Narnians."

"You don't want to come along?" Caspian looked a little disappointed; he took it personal that Adalina didn't want to join them.

"I know where you're taking them, I can see it later." At that comment Caspian's face fell even more, so Adalina quickly added "come meet me later, I think you can find me." She gave him a little smirk, reassuring him that she didn't want to ditch him so quickly.

"Don't get into trouble." He replied, giving her a knowing look before turning and leaving.

Adalina just stood there, not really knowing where to start. It wasn't like a social event at the castle; she didn't already know everyone's name, their noble status, and family fortune, not that that is even relevant to this particular scenario. Feeling a little overwhelmed, Adalina considered just giving up on her little exploration and following Caspian. A deep voice boomed from behind her making her jump at the sound.

"You look lost." A large centaur was looming over her.

"Well, I guess I am sort of." Adalina recognized him from earlier; he had walked along side Caspian and Peter for a short while on their way to the How.

"How may I assist you then?" His voice was still a little daunting, but he was very nice.

"Well, for starters, what's your name?" It obviously wasn't the answer he was expecting, but Adalina saw this as the perfect opportunity so she was going to take it.

"Glenstorm, I am the head centaur. And what may I ask is your name young lady?"

"I am Adalina, I am not head of anything, I was just trying to find Caspian and sort of ended up here."

Glenstorm laughed, turning away a little and beginning to walk away. Adalina was confused: _was it something I said? He didn't look offended. _

"Adalina" her name caught her attention once more. She turned to look in the direction it came from and there was Glenstorm, just a few feet away from her. He let out a low laugh again and waved his arm at her to follow. She quickly collected herself and caught up to him.

"So, you are Adalina?" she nodded "Well, I have heard so much about you."

"You have?" This really threw her though a hoop, how had he heard so much about her? She had just met him.

"Yes, I have. You see the past couple of days Caspian and I have worked together very closely. When work is to be done, well, he is all about work, but when there is time for rest and all you have is each other for entertainment, well, he talks. And his favorite subject is you." She smiled inside, she had no idea Caspian spoke of her at all.

"What did he say?" curiosity sprouting in her eyes.

"Only the truth: that you have a beautiful smile, a big heart, and maybe a temper."

Adalina immediately stiffened up, her brows scrunching together, lips pouting. "A TEMPER!"

Glenstorm just laughed again, ignoring her reaction. Stepping into another room, just as bustling with Narnians, he looked down at her again, cocking an eyebrow. "Would you like to meet some Narnians?"

This lifted Adalina's spirits again. How did he know what she wanted, she had yet to tell him that is what she had been trying to do earlier.

She just gave him a wide grin and nodded her head.

Glenstorm lead her through room after room of the How introducing her to just about every Narnian they came across. It was wonderful, _they_ were wonderful. Each of them had a different story and a different talent, they were such a diverse bunch, yet they lived together in such harmony. Adalina was thoroughly amazed by the end of the day. She thanked Glenstorm for his introductions and wished him a goodnight before heading down a new tunnel.

As it came to the end it opened upon a small ledge in the front wall of the How. She stepped out looking in awe at the breathtaking view, you could see forever from up there. The cool night air had just began to blow, the sun only half visible now, an orange glow lighting up the sky. She closed her eyes, just feeling: feeling the warmth of the setting sun and breeze of the crisp night. _God, how wonderful this day had been._ Then she felt two large hands slide around her waist and a hot breath whispered in her ear "found you."

She spun around in his arms, taking hold of his face; she instantly smashed her lips on his. He tightened his grip around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands moved back, clutching the soft curls on his head, pushing their faces together as closely as their bodies were. Breaking apart, their lips still touching slightly, Adalina breathed heavily, "I missed you".

Caspian just stared deeply into her eyes before capturing her lips once more. It was quicker than the last one, but it held just as much passion and intensity. Adalina let her hands slide down his cheeks and over his shoulders. They rested on his strong chest, which was currently covered by his chain-mail jerkin. Adalina could see the lust in his eyes; they were so dark they looked black.

"I have wanted to do that since the first time I saw you today."

"I have wanted to do a lot more than that!" She gave him a rather suggestive look and then began to push him backwards until his body hit the wall. Her hands began expertly undoing the buckles on his jerkin.

"You know somebody could walk out here any moment." his voice held no fear or anxiety in it.

"I don't care Caspian. I need you." She tugged the jerkin from his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground and began to trail kisses all over his neck. Caspian's head fell back, eyes closed, breath heavy. Adalina continued with the kisses, going over the tops of his shoulders, pushing away the fabric, and behind his earlobes, which she knew drove him absolutely mad. Unexpectedly his head shot back up, his hands set down a rough grip on her shoulders, eyes boring into hers once again.

"I need you too." And to Adalina that said a thousand times more than the 'I miss you' she'd never get.

Caspian spun them around, pressing Adalina to the cold stone wall. He began ravishing her mouth while his as his hands roamed over her body, fingers brushing her skin over the material of her dress. Adalina slid her hands under his shirt, feeling the tense muscles of his chest. Moving her hands back down she massaged his bare sides before her fingers found the hem of his trousers. She lightly traced the line where the fabric met skin. Caspian let out a moan into her mouth. Finding a new wave of frenzy he expertly unlaced all of Adalina's over dress. He tore at the fabric as Adalina unknotted the laces of his trousers. Once his trousers were loose she lifted his shirt over his head, her mouth leaving his for only a moment. Caspian moved his mouth down her face, wet lips leaving a trail over her jaw down to the nape of the neck. He nibbled at a soft spot there until he heard a soft moan escape her. He continued farther down, pushing away the material of her under dress from her shoulder. His mouth laid kisses over the area, still pulling the fabric down farther until a small pink nipple showed. He captured her breast in his mouth, tongue swirling over the sensitive area, flicking at the nipple. Adalina's body arched into his touch, her nails digging into his bare shoulders. Loud moans escaped both of them.

Adalina pulled Caspian's face back up to meet her lusty gaze. "Now, Caspian, I can't wait any longer, I need to feel you."

His only response was gripping her hips, pushing her up the wall so her feet barely touched the ground, pressing her against the wall with his body and finding the ends of her skirt, gathering it up around her waist, with his hands. Adalina pulled down his trousers freeing his hard manhood. Caspian took hold of her thighs and positioned himself at her entrance taking a long look into Adalina's eyes before thrusting into her.

Adalina was lying on her back, Caspian's strong arm propping her head up lightly. They lay silent, basking in each other's glow, staring at the starry sky above them. The cold stone of the How wall lay beneath their naked bodies, Adalina's skirt thrown over their lower halves.

"This day has been perfect. I finally found you, I got to meet all of the wonderful Narnians, I'm nowhere near that beast you call an uncle, and I even got you all to myself for a couple of hours." Her eyes remained on the deep blue night, a content smile staying in place as she spoke.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Caspian queried adjusting his position so that he could look down at her face.

"Why haven't any night watchmen come out here on duty?" he hadn't thought about it before for that long, but now it had really struck him that _someone_ should have come out here a long time ago.

Adalina giggled a little bit, she loved seeing Caspian confused. "Well, I may have asked Glenstorm to vacate this particular ledge for a little while." gazing up at Caspian with an amused expression on his face.

"You didn't tell him why, did you?" now he was a little bit worried, she could tell.

"No, I didn't have to."

"What do you mean? He knows?"

"I take Glenstorm to be rather smart; I assume he picked up on it from all of your babbling. Which reminds me. So I have a temper, huh?" she moved closer to him, propping herself up with one elbow, eyes just mere slits from her glare.

"Now don't take it like that. And don't change the subject. Do you know for sure whether or not Glenstorm knows about us?"

"Does it really matter? I mean the Narnians aren't the council, why is it still so bad?" Adalina had been holding that question in the back of her mind all day long. She didn't really know what made it come out, but she sure as hell wanted to get an answer.

Caspian looked frustrated, a hand coming up to shield half of his face, finally sitting up fully his elbow rested on his knee.

"Does it not matter to you anymore? Do you not want your personal life to be _personal_?" His hand snapped off of his face as he jerked his body in her direction. Adalina hadn't expected such a reaction. She was at a loss for words briefly.

Finding her voice she finally gathered a response. "It's not like I want to go and tell everyone! I just don't see why we have to hide it like it is some deep dark secret that will destroy Narnia if it ever got out!" The words came out a little harsher than she thought they would, but the subject was proving to be sensitive for the both of them. Obtaining nothing but deep breaths in response from Caspian she broke the tension with a low whisper, "It's not like we were that good at hiding it anyway."

"How do you mean?" his gaze snapping back at her, he looked like he was intending to interrogate her.

Adalina let out a frustrated growl "He shouldn't have left this up to me to tell you."

"Who?" searching her eyes for some clue as to what she knew that he didn't.

"The professor! The professor saw us! We were careless! Miraz would have found out soon enough."She shouted it, she shouted it all, she couldn't help it, he was pulling at her strings.

Caspian slammed his fist on the hard stone. Running the same hand through his hair in an attempt to calm down, he strained his voice to keep it from yelling, "Exactly how many people know about this? Because last time I had checked it was zero, but obviously my information was not up to date."

Adalina sighed, she couldn't lie to him, she never had been able to, but god how she did not want to give him the answer to that question right now.

"Three," it was almost a whisper; Caspian looked like he thought he had heard her wrong, so she gave it another shot. "Three people know. I told Susan earlier today." She said it clearly this time. She looked down, averting his eyes. Just minutes ago she had felt like nothing could destroy this day and now she felt horrible, she felt ashamed even though she knew she had done nothing wrong.

"Susan! What business does she have in knowing?"

"In case you haven't noticed she happens to be the only girl _my_ age here! I just wanted someone to talk to!" Adalina throw the skirt off of her and went about gathering up her other garments.

"I thought you had someone to talk to!" He pulled his trousers back on.

"About you Caspian? Who am I supposed to talk to about you?!" She slid her arms through the sleeves of her under dress.

"I didn't know you needed someone to talk to about me!" He yanked his shirt over his head.

"What do you expect? Am I just supposed to bottle up everything?!" She tightened the laces on her skirt.

"I thought we were best friends!" He stomped his foot into his boot.

"Well maybe we ruined it!" She threw her hands in the air, letting them drop to her sides loudly as she let out a deep breath.

"Then maybe we shouldn't do this anymore." Caspian buckled the last buckle on his jerkin. His last statement came out low and calm, which scared Adalina. He was serious.

"You really think so?" her voice had settled now, her words coming out almost whispered due to the swelling of her throat. Tears were on the brink of falling, but she refused to let them go, not in front of him at least.

Caspian headed for the opening that lead back inside the How, pausing he turned his head to the side, catching Adalina's gaze just barely from the side.

"It's for the best."

And then he was gone. So Adalina let the tears flow. Her abdomen tightened, she thought she would be sick. She sunk to her knees, crawling over to the wall, laying back on it for support.

_How did I let this happen? It wasn't supposed to go that far. We fight all of the time, why did it turn out like this now?_

Adalina let the last few tears fall from her eyes before she wiped her face with the back of her hand. Taking a deep relaxing breath, she just stared out over the mass expanse that was Narnia.

Lost in her own silence, she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

"You're certainly not the night watchman."

The voice startled her. She looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see Peter standing above her. Quickly trying to gather herself she stood up, brushing off her skirt.

"Sorry. That's my fault; I asked not to be disturbed." She spoke meekly, still feeling the stain of tears on her cheeks.

"No need to be sorry, I just didn't expect you to be up here is all." Peter couldn't seem to catch her eyes, she kept them down, something he didn't remember her doing when they were traveling. "If you don't mind me asking, are you alright?"

Adalina didn't really know how to respond. She hated lying, but she definitely didn't want to relive what had just happened.

"I will be." It was the best she could do; she just wasn't in the mood to spill her gusts out.

Peter moved forward, taking a seat on the edge of the wall, dangling his feet off. Adalina didn't know why, but she followed. They sat in silence, just staring off into the distance.

"What do you see in me?" Adalina suddenly spit out. She had always had a problem with 'word vomit'; even now she couldn't help but say what was on her mind.

Peter's eyes grew so large she thought they might explode, he swallowed hard. "Susan?" Adalina nodded.

"Well, first of all you are beautiful."

She shook her head in disagreement. "I look like any other Telmarine girl."

"If all of the other Telmarine girls look like you, then I applaud your race for creating such creatures." Peter looked a little easier now, and dare she say, she might have heard a bit of sarcasm in his last statement.

"You certainly know how to flatter girls don't you?"

"I have had a bit more experience than I may appear to have had."

"Is that really it? I mean about me. Is it just my looks?" She didn't even know why she wanted to know so badly. It was like something was in her mind just pushing questions out of her mouth.

"No, I'm not that shallow. I know I don't know you very well, this is the first time I think we have ever really talked. Anyhow, you are confident, and you have a beautiful smile. And your voice, your voice is comforting and easy to listen to. It probably didn't seem like I was, but I listened to you talk when we were trying to find Caspian. Anyway, we should probably head inside, Susan set up a room for us in the west tunnels, its best we all sleep near each other." Peter stood; Adalina just stared at him with a blank expression on her face. It started to get to Peter; his words came out a little messy and hurried. "I am going to find a night guard for up were, you should definitely get some sleep. Goodnight."

_Well that certainly was a different Peter. He isn't so bossy when there is no one to boss around._

A cold breeze blew, the chill in the air told Adalina it was getting pretty late. So she took Peter's advice and went inside. Thankfully the Pevensies were sharing a room with her and Caspian; she didn't know how she could face him anymore. Adalina had a feeling she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, and it wasn't for a good reason.


	6. Confrontation

Adalina couldn't sleep; she knew she wouldn't be able to. Not with him so close by. She could feel his eyes on her. She wanted to sleep as far away from him as possible, she had suggested she sleep on the other side of the room, but Susan wouldn't hear it, she wanted them all to be close to each other, to keep warm and to look out for one another. Adalina didn't have much to fight with; she wasn't ready to tell Susan about what happened. So there she lied, right in between Susan and her favorite person. She had kept her back to him all night, but it was starting to get uncomfortable and Adalina would do anything to get some sleep right now.

Slowly and carefully she twisted her body around, her hips leading. Before her head could follow she knew Caspian was awake, she could feel his breathing on her back, but it was too late to go back it would be obvious. She didn't want to give him any signs that he had hurt her that much, she had too much pride for it, and she would be admitting that she cared about him more than he did about her, which however true was not something she wanted to let him know about either.

Taking a deep breath she followed through on her roll. Her golden brown eyes were instantly met with pitch black orbs staring back at her expectantly. She wanted to roll back, there was nothing in the world she wanted to do more than just hide again, but she was paralyzed. Her mind couldn't control the muscles in her body any longer.

Her mind screamed at her to get away, it hurt too badly just to look at him. Those eyes flooded her mind with the memories of just a few hours previous; she could see the scene playing out on the glassy spheres like a projection on a screen. _Just turn away, just turn away, turn away turn away turn away! _But she couldn't. Something behind those eyes were willing her to stay. She had kept a straight face as the conflict in her mind raged on, but she feared it would break soon.

Caspian's brows began to form a small wrinkle as he watched her. His lips starting to move although it took Adalina a moment to register that he was speaking.

"You are shivering." The words were flat in her ears; she could not sense a single emotion behind them.

Still she remained paralyzed, staring into his eyes. It wasn't until his hand reached out for hers that her body jolted back. It was an instinct, her body was doing it to protect her and she didn't even realize it, she felt as though she had absolutely no control over herself right now.

As her eyes continued to examine Caspian's she saw the confusion flash at her reaction, then he started thinking, she could see it all working itself out behind the black sheen. Her heart started to race, she could feel it pounding away in her chest, the blood pumping in and out, faster and faster. _Now would be a good time to turn away!_ She had to escape before he connected all of the dots. He knew her too well not to see it. Still her body couldn't find the strength to break their gaze. Her face was cracking; she could feel it start to slip as more of the puzzle was put together in Caspian's eyes. The tears began to swell behind her own eyes, ready to spill any instant. Just as it all started to unravel a rustling came from behind her. Adalina seized the opportunity and found control of her body, jerking her body up and breaking Caspian's intense gaze to look around curiously at where the sound was coming from. She saw Lucy roll over, snuggling closer to Susan and settle back into a peaceful slumber again. Adalina's heart rate finally began to slow and she eased her body back down, facing Susan. As soon as her head hit the small mound of blankets she squeezed her eyes shut letting the waterfall of tears she had been holding back spill out. Her body silently shuttered with sobs. She bit her lip, trying to keep the sounds in, the coppery flavor of blood seeped from under her tooth from the pressure. Her body grew exhausted soon from the strain she was putting on it and she was finally consumed by slumber.

The How was up and running at dawn. The Pevensies and Caspian were all up at the first sign of light. Susan was pacing around the small room gathering and organizing all of her and her siblings' belongings, Lucy assisted her as she was needed as the boys assembled the intricate belts full of various sharp objects around their waists. As they started for the door Susan noticed Adalina still snuggled underneath the warmth of the large wool and fur blankets.

Susan turned back, slowly approaching the small heap, ready to wake her when a muscular forearm shot out in front of her, holding her back.

"Let her sleep a little while longer." Caspian said retracting his arm. Susan nodded and followed the rest of her siblings out of the room. Caspian paused, not following the rest of them, but looking back at Adalina. She looked at ease; her face was relaxed, without frown lines or wrinkles; peaceful. A narrow ray of light, shown through what seemed to be a make shift window, landing directly on her forehead. It lit up her whole face; the golden brown of her flawless skin seemed to glow. The top of her head sparkled as the light reflected off her already shiny nut brown hair. _God she is beautiful_, Caspian thought. For a moment he thought about crawling in beside her and waking her up _properly._ But then he remembered that they weren't going to do things like that anymore.

He had to think about what it was that made him decide that for a second. _Oh yeah, people knew_. Why was that so important to him? It itched at Caspian that people knew and he didn't know exactly why really. He felt a little guilty about their relationship he knew. Sometimes he felt like he was taking advantage of her and just being selfish. After all, it was _her_ who would be ruined if more people found out. She would not marry well, she would be a social leaper, and she would not be allowed to stay in the castle any longer. But then again, that didn't apply to right now, did it? Nobody here would frown upon their relationship, would they? In any way what Caspian really worried about was that they may get too attached to each other and when Caspian was forced to marry, he may break her heart. And possibly his too.

Shaking away his thoughts, Caspian finally left the room to join the Pevensies, leaving Adalina to sleep, basking in her single ray of morning light.

Caspian was coming from Stone Table room, he felt compelled to stop there after leaving Adalina. Finally on track to meeting up with the Pevensies, he crossed through a room full of Narnian soldiers working hard to make weapons and armor. From directly in front of him Peter appeared, walking briskly towards him.

"Caspian, a scout spotted a Telmarine soldier in the woods this morning. Miraz knows our location; we are assembling in the Stone Table room immediately. Go on ahead, I will be there shortly first I need to wake Adalina, everyone needs to be there." It was rushed and as soon as he was done speaking he moved to leave. Caspian suddenly stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Allow me. It won't take long." Caspian spun around on his heels and headed off before Peter could tell him no.

When Caspian entered the room once more he noticed that Adalina hadn't moved one bit, even her face remained how it was when he left. Once again Caspian had to resist lying down beside her. As he leaned down to put his hand on her shoulder she abruptly flinched. Caspian curled his fingers back, away from her and watched her for a minute. Her peaceful face contorted into one of pain and displeasure. She let out a soft whimper, which made Caspian's heart drop. Then her supple pink lips parted and she whispered "Caspian". It sounded heartbreakingly sad and was accompanied by a lone tear, which just made Caspian's heart drop even further. Caspian paused and took a deep breath, releasing all of the air from his lungs before his hand reached her shoulder at last. He slowly and soothingly rubbed the area, not wanting to upset her anymore. His heart ached from seeing her in that pain, and to think it was his fault too! He didn't know for sure of course, but he figured it had something to do with what had happened last night.

Gradually her heavy lids began to lift from her electric eyes, with the sun on her face they were almost yellow, she looked like a cat waking from its nap. Caspian was relieved to see the smile that crept on to her face as her eyes met his. He smiled back, lost I her presence for a split second before her mind seemed to be flooded with emotion and she leapt back from him, brows narrowing at him, distrustfully.

"What do you want?" she spat. Caspian was disgusted with himself for managing to turn her into this. His heart raced nervously and he no longer could look at her. He quickly righted himself and called out "Meeting. Stone Table. Hurry." as he scrambled out of the room.

Adalina got worried when she heard the news that Miraz had found them. And now there was all this arguing about attacking the castle. For some reason Adalina hadn't been ready for this. They were talking battle already; they had only been there a couple of days. It was soon. Why she had thought this would take longer she didn't know, maybe it was that _she _wasn't ready to fight. Maybe _she _had just wanted to escape the castle and not really _fight_ for anything. But how could she believe that now? She had seen the Narnians, she had talked to them and listened to their stories and _got to know them_. She couldn't hold back and _not_ stand up for them now.

Caspian interrupted her thoughts with a demanding voice. "Adalina, you lived there too, tell them this is a bad idea!" Caspian was trying with everything he had to back up his opinion. Apparently Adalina held more cards than she was aware of because suddenly all of the Narnians eyes were on her, looking at her with anxious eyes. Her first instinct was to get nervous, but then she remembered what she had just thought about. This would be the perfect time to show that she _was_ ready to stand up for the Narnians.

Adalina gave Caspian a defiant look, shaking her head slowly. "We have to stand up to Miraz, show him that we cannot be put down as easily as he thinks. We can't stay here and hide until he finds us."

Caspian looked shocked; she knew he had expected her to back him up. He didn't speak, although he looked like he had a lot to say.

Peter had taken Adalina's answer to be the end of the argument. He turned to Glenstorm, "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying my liege."

Then Lucy's quiet voice cut in. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Sorry"

"Well you're all acting like there are only two options: dying here or dying there."

"I'm not really sure you've been listening, Lu."

"No you're not listening! Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter."

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter turned and left. Slowly others started trickling out behind him. Adalina could feel Caspian's gaze on her and stayed were she was, waiting for the Narnians to disappear. Susan had lingered a little while, she look as though she was waiting for Adalina. She got up, giving Adalina a glance. The look Adalina responded with let her know that she was not ready to leave yet though. Taking a swift look at Caspian, Susan nodded her head seeming to understand.

Once they were alone Caspian moved in on Adalina.

"What was that? You _know_ how many guards protect that castle! You are out of your mind if you think we can pull this off!" Caspian was now face to face with Adalina, eyes boring holes in hers, hot breath leaving his mouth at a fast pace.

"I think you aren't giving the Narnians as much credit as they deserve. They can do this Caspian, _we_ can all do this! Why don't you have faith in them?!" She stood up, pushing him away from her as if repulsed by him.

Caspian stumbled back, recovering promptly. "Why are you so anxious to fight?!"

"Because I believe in the Narnians and I can't stand by and watch Miraz run all over them. I am disgusted that I am part of the race that tried to _exterminate_ theirs!" They had both started shouting after the first words were exchanged. It was inevitable, if they clashed in any way it always turned into a shouting match.

Caspian didn't seem to have a rebuttal to her last comment. Staring in his eyes Adalina saw something. It hadn't been visible before and she could barely see it now, but it was there.

"You're scared aren't you?" Her tone was still a little hostile. Caspian just pulled his eyes off of hers and focused on the ground, still not responding.

"Now is not really the time to start being scared, don't you think you should be past that stage by now? I mean look at you; you have ran away from home, rallied an army, stole weapons from your uncle's army and now a little _fighting_ is scaring you?" Caspian looked up, focusing on Adalina's eyes once again. Her voice had calmed down, even begun to verge on the encouraging side.

"Caspian, you have already risked everything to get this far, how can you stop helping these people now?" She left the questioning look on her face linger. When Caspian hesitated to answer she dropped her shoulders and turned to leave.

"Maybe there is one thing I still don't want to risk" Adalina froze as his words cut through the silence. As she turned back to look at him his eyes found hers, projecting a powerful gaze. He was definitely trying to imply something here.

"If you don't continue to support the Narnians, you'll lose it." Adalina almost ran out of the room.

She was walking down the tunnel briskly, merely focused on getting away. Watching her feet move in front of her, she didn't see Peter walking towards her. When he put his hands on her shoulders to prevent her walking right into him she jumped, not anticipating the touch.

"Listen, we're attacking tonight. I was wondering if you could… just, make sure Lucy is alright while we're gone." Peter stumbled on his words a little, he was definitely nervous, maybe even _scared_ as well. '_Men' s_he thought.

"What do you mean while you're gone? I'm not staying here." Adalina had really hoped that Peter was above this. Leaving her out of the battle, which she supported by the way, just because she was a girl.

"It's going to dangerous; we don't need to risk want we don't have to." Peter was trying to put it nicely, but Adalina saw it for what it was and she would not stand for it.

"I know it is dangerous, Peter. And you as much as you can't risk, you _can_ take all of the help you can get. I know how to fight, I am not some pampered noble who sits on her ass and has servants and guards surround here all day! I can fight! I am a valuable asset Peter."

Peter looked unconvinced; she could see that he didn't want her there. Just as he opened his mouth, about to deny her involvement, a dark shadow approached from behind and interrupted.

"She is right. She can fight; she was trained by the best. We need her there." Caspian spoke to Peter, as the last words left his mouth, then turned to Adalina, placing his hand on her shoulder, giving her a supportive glance.

"Now, if we are to attack tonight, we must plan and prepare swiftly, there is no time to waste." Caspian said, motioning for them to go and begin the preparations.


	7. The Raid

The harsh cold air of midnight hit Adalina's face like bricks. She concentrated on the figures in front of her, trying to not look down. There she was hundreds of feet in the air, being held by a gryphon at her shoulders. The strong claws gently held her tightly, silently assuring her she was in good hands. Adalina was ready for this, she knew that much, but still she had never done anything like this and as competent as she knew she was it was still nerve-racking. Directly in front of her was Caspian, which was a comforting sight, even if they weren't on the best of term at the moment.

One of the most frightening elements of this mission was the fact that she was returning to the Telmarine Castle. She had some of the best memories within those very walls, as well as the worst. Still, Miraz was there, and that alone struck fear into Adalina's heart, she never knew how she was able to live so close to him for so long.

Seeing Caspian swing his sword at the guard beneath them she knew it was time. The gryphons released her and Caspian, Susan and Peter on one of the walls of the castle. Adalina drew her sword and dagger preparing to take out anyone who got in her way.

On their way to the professor's window they encountered few guards, which Caspian or Peter took out promptly and silently. If they spotted one from a distance Susan got them with her arrows, but Adalina had yet to use either of her weapons yet. She didn't know if she was anxious or nervous at this point, but she wished a guard would pop out at her so she could tell. Just as the thought crossed her mind, the wish was granted. A guard turned the corner coming up behind Adalina, who was trailing behind, Caspian and Peter leading. Luckily, Adalina reacted fast, faster than Susan that is (she saw her pull an arrow out from the corner of her eye). She twisted her body around no delay in between when her face hit his to when her sword contacted with his abdomen, sliding the blade upward through the armor protecting his belly.

She turned back just as fast, continuing ahead. The others hesitated a moment before moving on as well. Before Caspian turned he gave Adalina a quick nod. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she was glad he did it.

Caspian dropped down the rope first, knocking at the professor's window before entering. The others all followed, Adalina dropping down last, Peter there waiting to give her a helping hand in. As Adalina entered the familiar room she noticed the strange disarray. Obviously so had Caspian, he slowly picked up a pair of spectacles from atop one of the many books, eyeing it peculiarly.

"I have to find him." It was a demand; he was not looking for approval.

"You don't have time; you need to get the gate open." Peter tried to rationalize, but Adalina knew it would get him nowhere, Caspian was not going to take no for an answer.

"You wouldn't even be here without him, and neither would I."

Susan always able to handle Peter, stepped in "You and I can deal with Miraz."

"And I can still get to the gate in time." was his last comment before he disappeared down the dark halls.

"So where am I going, should I go to the gate house?" Adalina was supposed to accompany Caspian, but he had run off already, without her in his spontaneous change of plans.

"No, you shouldn't go alone, it's too dangerous. Come with us." Peter decided, rushing out of the room, in a hurry to pull this off.

Peter took the lead, typical him, even though Adalina was obviously better suited to be leader at this particular moment. She saw him pause hesitantly at a corner before deciding on which way to go. Before he could move too far Adalina called after him.

"Peter! It's this way." She had to relish in the chance to catch Peter being wrong, she was sure it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. As he sauntered backward, looking a little embarrassed Adalina just had to add, "Don't you think I should take it from here?"

They finally came to Miraz's room. A very low muttering could be heard outside the door. Adalina, a little shy to lead at this point let Peter and Susan barge in first. They were quick to respond the situation. Caspian was already there; his sword at Miraz's throat, and Pruniprismia with a crossbow aimed at Caspian. Susan instantly had an arrow aimed at Pruniprismia and Peter's sword was drawn. Adalina stayed back, behind the two siblings as they approached the center of the room, stopping just at the end of the bed. Adalina heard Miraz's voice break the tense air, but Adalina didn't want to know what he was saying, she wasn't being oblivious this time, she was blocking it out.

Caspian's cry jolted her back into what was happening and she was once again focused on the sounds.

"No! For once I want the truth…Did you kill my father?!" It was a dark ominous growl, but Adalina heard it loud and clear. It struck fear into eyes, which she could feel burn down her throat and spread into her heart and lungs, consuming her body, her fingertips shook with it. Just as fast as her focus had come back it was gone again. All she could hear was venom shooting from Miraz's poisonous fangs; she could hear the evil drip from his fuzzy words. He was all she could see in the room, things were happening around her, but she couldn't see it, her mind was clouded with rage, pure anger and hatred for Miraz.

As if in slow motion Adalina saw Miraz turn, heading for the side door. She couldn't let him escape; he had to pay for what he did! Adalina's mind snapped and like a bolt of lightning she reached for her dagger, pulling it from its home on her belt and hurling it across the room. It flew through the crowd at its intended target. It was a spontaneous reaction, not aimed very precisely. Miraz moved fast, but the dagger still caught him, the blade contacting with him just enough to break the skin and draw blood from his right bicep. The dagger struck the fame of the door with a small piece of cloth under its point as Miraz escaped through the door with a thundering cry.

Unknowingly Adalina had caught the attention of the Pevensies and Caspian, not expecting such an action from her. But Adalina was still seeing red and she could care less about their reaction. She turned her attention to the sobbing form of Pruniprismia.

"I hope you know what a monster you married!" she shouted as the four of them ran from the room needing to get out of there. The deafening sound of the alarm echoed in the halls as they raced down them.

Peter ran to the gate at Susan's protest, still determined to make this work. With Peter's plea they helped him open the gate.

Before Adalina knew it the Narnian soldiers were rushing through the opening and into the courtyard of the castle. Simultaneously with the others she turned from the gate and ran full speed into the battle. Adalina felt the surge of adrenaline flood her body. Her eyes narrowed, hunting the Telmarine soldiers, as soon as she came in contact with them she expertly waved her duel blades sending the soldiers falling to the ground in cries of pain.

Sweat began to collect on her face, her arms were weighed down heavily from the sword, and she was sure she had a few bruises and scrapes, something that would hurt in the morning, but right now she couldn't feel her own body. And suddenly just as fast as it had begun, she could hear Peter calling to retreat. Taking a look around for the first time Adalina noticed the Minotaur holding up the gate. Arrows flew beside her, piercing his hide, he was losing strength quickly. It wasn't looking like it was turning out in their favor, Narnians were running back, trying to escape, Peter attempting to hurry all of the troops out of there.

As Adalina was about to start running back as well, a large shadow came up behind her. She barely had time to look at what it was before her arm had been seized and she was pulled up onto Destrier with Caspian. She clung to his sides as he rode off. She could see the professor behind her and another horse, whose identity surprised her. Caspian had taken her horse, she was afraid it hadn't made it back to the castle when she let it go to join the Pevensies. He had never been that far away from the castle before. As they passed through the barely open gate Peter leaped on its back.

They had just made it out when the Minotaur fell, trapping the left over soldiers inside. Peter hesitated, his face so full of sadness and pain, Adalina could tell he felt like he had failed, probably a feeling he didn't get very often. Adalina felt a tinge of pain herself at the sight of the stranded soldiers.

It was a long journey back to the How. What was left of the Narnians traveled in silence. The extreme tension between Caspian and Peter could be felt a mile away. They did not exchange any looks or words to each other or anyone else. As dawn approached the group got closer and closer to the How. Adalina gave a relived sigh as she saw the large stone wall of the How peek from between the thick branches of the trees. She couldn't stand to endure this painful quiet despair of the soldiers behind her. It broke her heart knowing that so many had to lose their life that night. Her heart wept more so when she saw the hopeful faces of the women and children gathered at the entrance of the How.

They were now passing through the stony area in the middle of the grassy field that lies just ahead of the How. Suddenly Lucky sprang from the entrance of the How, the light in her face dying as she saw the looks on the worn soldiers face, their shoulders slumped, heads hanging, eyes dull. Her furrowed face immediately looked toward Peter.

"What happened?" she cried. Her voice frail and full of sadness.

"Ask him." Peter spit.

"Peter." Susan warned, subtly asking him not to start.

"Me? You could have called it off there was still time."

"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you had kept to the plan, those soldiers may still be alive."

"And if you had stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Peter was hitting Caspian's nerves; Adalina knew he would not hold his composure for long.

"You called us remember?"

"My first mistake." Caspian growled. His voice was dangerously low.

"No, your fist mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter just kept pushing him. Adalina wasn't sure if Caspian would be able to control himself or not. He is gentle, this is true, but he is a Telmarine and Telmarines have violent tempers all the same.

"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!"

"You _invaded_ Narnia! You have no more right to be here than Miraz. You, him, your father, Narnia is better off without the lot of you!"

At that Caspian couldn't help but draw his sword. With a deafening cry the tip hung steadily pointed at Peter whose sword was now drawn as well. That was it though, Adalina couldn't believe he had even mentioned Caspian's father. Anger fumed inside Adalina, Peter had no right to bring that up, especially after what had happened tonight.

Lucy broke the silence, allowing Peter and Caspian to drop their swords. Caspian immediately turned around and stormed off. Adalina was grateful for that, she knew if he had stayed Peter may have pulled the last straw and his sword may not have hung so steady in that case. Lucy ran to help Trumpkin; most of the attention was on his recovery now. Adalina took this opportunity to approach Peter.

Not yet calmed, the first thing she could think to do when she approached Peter was to slap him, so she did. Peter jumped in surprise.

"What was that for?" his question showed not only his curiosity, but his astonishment.

"For being such an ass!" Adalina continued when Peter showed that he did not follow. "You can't blame Caspian for what happened back there, too many decisions were made that affected the outcome to pin it on just one person, and we all share the blame of it. Now, I can understand why you would want to take out your frustrations on someone else, but you bringing Caspian's father into it was _too far_! You were there, you _right_ there! You heard what Miraz said tonight, you were in that room! How could you _even mention_ his father after that?!" Adalina didn't wait for a response. She just turned and headed back into the How, her first instinct told her to find Caspian, but she ignored it. She was trying to come to terms with Caspian and her relationship and she knew that if she were to offer him any comfort she might end up regretting it.

She wondered through some of the less traveled tunnels, not really knowing what to do or where to go. It was sad, she thought, even when she was sad, mourning for someone that was close to her, all she could think about was _how Caspian must feel_. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she knew he didn't know how to let it out on his own.

Adalina's thoughts were interrupted by light footsteps approaching her. She turned to see Susan coming down the tunnel.

"You are quite difficult to find, did you know that?" Susan's voice was soft and playful, as usual.

"Well, that is kind of what I was going for." Adalina's tone was neutral, she didn't really know how that was supposed to come out: playful or rude?

"Sorry, I didn't realize you wanted to be alone." Susan hesitantly turned to leave.

"Wait." Susan faced her again, curiosity pouring from her eyes. "I…I don't think I do." Adalina had only thought about how to comfort Caspian; she had no idea how to comfort herself.

"Adalina," Susan tucked her skirt behind her and sat down against the wall, offering Adalina a spot next to her, "are you ok? Not just about last night, but in general? You have seemed a little out of sorts the past couple days."

Adalina took a deep breath. Maybe it was time to tell Susan about Caspian, isn't that what girls do anyway? Talk about boys? It would probably make her feel better to get some of this of her chest, she thought. "Well, I didn't really know how to approach you to talk to you about this before, or really sure if I should, but, no, I haven't really felt ok lately." Adalina rolled her head to look at Susan. "Caspian decided that we should stop sleeping together. I know, we aren't involved romantically, it is just a benefit to our friendship…but not being with him has been agonizing the past couple days. I don't even know what is appropriate to do with him anymore; it feels like everything I want to do with him will end with us sleeping together. Susan, I … I don't think we can have a friendship anymore. And I hate to think that is what it has become, but it is true, it's not the same as it once was.

"And what scares me even more is that I think I like it better this way. I don't want to be 'just friends' with Caspian. I am too drawn to him, it is like my soul is connected to his and there is no way to sever the connection." Adalina looked away, staring at the wall opposite them.

"Adalina, don't be ashamed that you feel this way. I only wish that I have ever felt like that for someone else, and to have them feel it back." The last past hinted at something, it was left hanging in the air for a few seconds before Adalina questioned it, "what are you saying?"

"I have seen how he looks at you. It makes more sense now I guess…he looks at you with such longing, like you are something untouchable, something that he can't have, but wants more than anything. I know you feel like the feelings are one sided, but I couldn't disagree more."

Adalina didn't know what to think about that. She had always wanted some kind of sign from Caspian that she meant something more to him, but she never saw it. He had always been paranoid about their relationship being discovered; he wouldn't even let her fall asleep in his bed.

"Do you know what made him want to stop it?" Susan just looked at her with interest, not responding to the obviously rhetorical question. "Too many people knew about us. He didn't want anyone else finding out about us that is what made him want to stop being with me….He doesn't even have anything to lose! He is a prince, he can do whatever he wants, I, on the other hand, could lose everything if the wrong people found out." Adalina wished she had a filter over her mouth; she hated just spilling her guts like this.

"Maybe he is trying to protect you." Susan suggested.

"No, no" Adalina said, shaking her head in disagreement "I can't think that. Thinking that: that he wants to protect me and he cares about me, it just makes this harder." Adalina stood, brushing off her skirt. "I think we should go see the others, we may have missed something important.

Susan and Adalina entered one of the tunnels to be met with cries of pain. The two girls looked at each other and then began to run, pursuing the sounds. As they got to the source of the sounds, they realized they were in the Stone Table room. They looked around to see the bodies of two beasts lying dead, Trumpkin comforting an upset Lucy, Caspian was lying on the ground holding his wounded hand, and Peter stood mesmerized by the piercing eyes of a ghostly figure, preserved in a vast block of ice. The icy being struck fear into their hearts. They both moved to do something, what they didn't really know, but their actions were halted by the thundering sound of cracking ice. A sword pierced the thick layer of ice, striking the White Witch through the stomach, shattering the ice only moments later.

"I know, you had it sorted." Edmund commented, trudging off.

Caspian got up on his feet, he looked defeated, his brow was covered in sweat, face smeared with dust, blood dripping down his hand and arm. He and Peter finally noticed Susan and Adalina's presence. They looked at them with shame only to receive a look of disappointment in return.


	8. One Last Time

Susan fled the area first. After what the Pevensies had been through with the White Witch, Adalina didn't blame her for being upset. It wasn't just Peter either, it was obvious what had happened, the gash on Caspian's hand told them everything.

Adalina was disappointed, yes, but she could understand, she knew Caspian didn't really know how to handle this pressure. She stayed, her eyes never leaving Caspian's.

"Peter, could you give us a second." With a small nod of his head he left them alone. Once Peter was out of sight Caspian moved forward to approach Adalina. Adalina raised her hand to stop him, "Stay here. I'll be back." Caspian looked confused, but let her go.

Adalina walked with haste to where the medical supplies were kept. Grabbing a small pail of water, adding just a drop of liquid (some Narnian root used for healing) and a few rags and bandages she headed back to where she left Caspian.

When she entered the Stone Table room once again she found Caspian sitting on the edge of the Stone Table, gazing up at the enormous carving of Aslan. Adalina stepped beside him cautiously. The dim light of the room warmed his features, his skin shone from layer of sweat that lay over his dark mocha skin. But his eyes were full of pain and disappointment. Adalina thought that he was possibly more disappointed in himself than anybody else.

Adalina reached for his wounded hand, dipping a rag in the cool liquid and ringing it out. Caspian turned to look at her, his mouth opened and he moved to speak looking unsure of his words, "I… I just-"but he was cut off by a silky smooth finger tip pressed to his lips.

"It's over, it doesn't matter why." Adalina spoke softly and comfortingly. She resumed her task, dabbing the wet rag on his bleeding hand. Once it was clean she grabbed a bandage from beside the pail and steadily wrapped it around his strong palm.

"Thank you." Caspian's words made Adalina slow her motions and look up into his devouring eyes.

"Well somebody has to take care of you." She said it with all seriousness. She knew how alone he could feel at times and it was important to her to let him know that she would always be there for him, even if they weren't on the best of terms.

Adalina tied the ends of the bandage over his hand and stood up, directly in front of Caspian. She had to take a deep breath to calm her fluttering nerves; even now she couldn't help but feel her senses heighten from the closeness. Steadying her hand, she reached out and began unbuckling Caspian's armor.

Caspian took her hand in his moving it away from his chest slowly. "Caspian-"Adalina tried to explain.

"Adalina…"

"No, Caspian…" Her words were a little irritated; she pulled her hand out of his grip, moving back to the buckles on his chest. "Unless you want me to rip off the entire sleeve of the only shirt you have with you, I suggest you let me finish."

At this Caspian glanced over at his wounded shoulder, noticing the long cut from his aunt's arrow. A little embarrassed, he let Adalina continue without protest.

As she undid the last buckle, she began pushing the heavy material off of Caspian's broad shoulders. In order to assist her, Caspian stood up, causing the little space between them to disappear. The armor fell to the ground with a thud, but neither of them noticed. They just looked at each other, breathing slowly, not moving. Without looking away, Caspian reached for the hem of his shirt, bringing it up over his head. Adalina gulped at the sight of his toned chest. Her eyes slowly wandered down his body, leaving his face to get a better look at the flesh he had recently uncovered, without noticing it herself she licked her lips. Her eyes slowly lifted to catch Caspian's face once more. Seeing the small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, Adalina felt a little embarrassed. In order to draw the attention away from her action, she laid a hand in the middle of his chest and pushed. Caspian landed his butt back on the Stone Table, a surprised look on his face. This time Adalina got the chance to smirk.

She resumed her task of bandaging his wounded arm. They sat in silence until she had finished, finally trying the bandage into place. Caspian broke the silence.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I feel I owe you an explanation about earlier."

Before he could continue Adalina spoke. "Caspian, I know how much pressure you're under. This war happened so fast and you were put into a strange position in all of it. On top of that you're fighting your own people, you have had to abandon your home and…" Adalina wavered, not wanting to say the next words because she herself didn't want to believe them, "you just found out that your uncle murdered your father." Adalina couldn't help it, at the sound of her own last words, she broke into tears.

Caspian hated to see her cry. He knew she had taken the new of Miraz's action hard, as did he. His father was as much her family as he was his and her reaction back at the castle proved that. So Caspian immediately pulled her into him, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders pressing her face into his chest.

She allowed the gesture for a minute, but as if she had an epiphany, she pushed him away with a torn expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I wanted to comfort you, but I can't even control myself enough to do that." her voice was broken and tears still streamed down her face.

"Adalina, you do not need to apologize, I know it hurt you too. " He hesitantly moved to put his arms around her once more, but she swatted them away, standing up as if she needed to get farther away from him. Caspian's face showed his hurt and bewilderment.

"Why can't you let me comfort _you_?"

"Because I shouldn't need comforting!" the words shot out of her mouth like they had been held back for too long. Caspian was clearly surprised and confused. "He wasn't my father! We weren't even related by blood! Yet here I am falling apart at the mention of his death, and you, his son, are able to stay calm and clear headed. I just wish I had more control over my emotions!" Her arms flew every direction while she shouted out what was forming in her mind. Caspian just took it all in, not interrupting her. When she had finished, she sat down again with an exhausted demeanor.

"I don't" the words were a mere whisper, but Adalina heard them, turning to Caspian with a confused expression.

"I don't, and never will, wish you had more control over your emotions. They are what make you so unique among us Telmarines. You keep your heart on your sleeve, unprotected, unguarded. That is what makes you so vulnerable and what makes you so strong. I admire that quality in you."

Adalina could see it in his eyes that he was being completely serious and meant every word of it. Hearing that lifted her heart, she leaned over and embraced Caspian; for his kind and encouraging words, for his belief in her, and for comfort: his and hers.

Resting her body in his arms, Adalina felt a small part of their relationship mend. It wasn't big, it wouldn't fix everything, but every little bit mattered to her. She wanted nothing more than to the kind of relationship with Caspian as they once did.

They lay in each other's arms for want felt like an eternity, absorbing one another's emotions and tending to their internal wounds. Finally, Adalina slowly retreated. Pulling her body back to a safe distance, she fixed her eyes on Caspian for one last brief moment. Uttering a 'Thank you', she quietly escaped, moving through the tunnels traveling closer and closer toward the bustling movement of the Narnians.

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of you guys for reading my story and especially to those who review. Those of you who write your own stories know most of all how motivating the reviews are, even if they just say 'good job' or 'update soon', it's nice to hear from you all! **

**Sorry for the lack of updating this past week or so, I have been working a lot. Hopefully now that I am back in school I can get a good schedule going.**


	9. BattleReady

**Hey. Thanks for all of the reviews, I love reading them!! Sorry it took me longer than usual to update, but I have been REALLY busy! I hope I update faster for the next chapter though.**

The How bustled with Narnian soldiers, preparing for an inevitable battle. It was unsure what the next move should be, surely the Telmarines would be here soon that was for sure. The raid had put the Narnians in low spirits, everyone walked around with low hanging heads, but still working hard, in full support of their leaders. Adalina was amazed by them every day. The difference between them and the Telmarines was so vast. Telmarines would turn on each other at the first sign of failure; loyalty was a mythical word in their language.

As Adalina wondered through the vast tunnels she couldn't help but think of her encounter with Caspian the other day. It was relieving to know that their relationship may be salvageable after all. But then again, they were all they ever had to comfort each other, their friendship may be salvageable, but anything more may still only be a distant dream. She had never imagined her future with anyone but Caspian, as unrealistic as it was.

Adalina let out a frustrated sigh and leaned her back against the hard stone wall. She had to get over him, friends they could be, but nothing more and that wouldn't change whether they won this war or not.

Adalina's thoughts were interrupted by Susan's voice. "Adalina, come quick, you should see this too."

Adalina followed Susan as she ran through the tunnels, coming out on the ledge on the face of the How. Caspian, Trumpkin, the Professor and the rest of the Pevensies were already out there, staring intently on the scene below them. Just as Susan and Adalina arrived, Peter, Lucy and Edmund came running up. The sight in front of them stilled all of their movements.

The Telmarine army was emerging from the thick wooded forest. Each soldier in sync with the next, they moved as one solid unit. The massive fleet seemed to expand upon the entire field. Their numbers far surpassed the Narnians.

Just as the cavalry came to a stop, nine men on horseback trotted forward. Suddenly, Adalina felt a pang of hurt jump through her veins. She recognized more than one face. Her land, Galva, had pledged their troops to Miraz. Adalina's inherited land had been entrusted with her distant cousins, the closest blood relatives she had, after her parent's death. She had almost no association with her land and its people at all, but it still hurt her to know that she would have to fight against the very people her parents protected so many years ago.

As she stared down at the assembly of troops she felt a hand twist around hers. She hadn't notice whom she had stood next to, but she realized it must have just been habit. Caspian kept his eyes forward the whole time, while his hand tightened its grip on Adalina's.

As the Telmarines retreated back to their camp, just behind the curtain on the tree's branches, the Pevensies, Trumpkin, and the Professor retreated back inside the How as well. Adalina had yet to move and Caspian stayed behind as well, although Adalina didn't think Caspian would be able to go if he wanted, her grip and his hand was deadly.

Caspian broke the silence first. "I am sorry. I am sure Miraz gave them no choice."

"I am sure too, but it still hurts for some reason. I hardly know them, but I still feel like I have a connection there, you know?" Adalina questioned.

"I know." Caspian turned, taking the hand that was wrapped in his and placing it in both of his hands. "But I know you will be ok." He looked into her eyes with one of those deep, I-can-protect-you kind looks of his. You felt your body grow with the need to lie in his arms. _I have to stop feeling this with him!_ You mentally scolded yourself, trying to shake off the feelings. You pulled your hand out of his and fled the scene with only a simple 'thank you'.

Adalina spent the rest of the day out in the field, basking in the cool spring air and soft sunlight while playing with the Narnians and occasionally working in some practice with her sword, when she could find a worthy opponent.

The day had begun fading when she finally decided to retreat back inside. As she walked the familiar tunnels back to the room she shared with the Pevensies and Caspian she heard a call behind me.

"Adalina!" she twisted around to see who the voice belonged to. She turned to see Peter standing merely inches away.

"What is it?" Adalina said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Peter slowed his breathing and relaxed, sending the signal to Adalina that she could do the same.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize about the other day. After the raid, you were right I shouldn't have brought up Caspian's father and I am sorry."

Adalina was a little shocked; she would never have expected Peter of all people to yield an apology. "Thank you," she responded hesitantly, not really sure what she should say. "but … you were partly right."

Peter gave her a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"The Telmarines, you were right, Narnia _is_ better off without us." Peter started to interrupt, but Adalina kept going, she couldn't lose her train of thought or else she would never get to her point.

"But you can't go back in time, Peter. The Telmarines are here and there is nothing you can do about it now, except fight for the Narnians. I know what the Telmarines did to the Narnians was terrible, and I wish I could change that, but I can't. I will tell you this though – Caspian and his father _never_ participated in that, the Telmarines tried to exterminate the Narnians long before either of them. And I know it is hard for you to give up power and control, but Caspian is a _great_ leader and he _is_ what is best for Narnia _now._"

There was a brief silence before Peter began, "I know. Caspian will be a great leader for the Narnians, but you are right, it isn't easy for me to give up power. I am not being greedy, it is just that Narnia was my home for so long and I care about them all so much. I just want to do what is best for them."

Adalina lowered her voice to a more soothing, calm tone. "Peter, I have read many stories of the Golden Age of Narnia, and I don't think this time will be any different. You may stay another ten or fifteen years or you may stay ten or fifteen days, but I know you won't be staying forever. You and your siblings are great rulers, but it is inevitable that someone else will have to take power. And the person best suited for that is Caspian, but he will never do it if he doesn't have you and your siblings support."

"I know, it is hard to think we won't be staying forever, but it is true. And I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do support Caspian, I know he will be a just ruler." Peter's words were reassuring, she was afraid he might go ballistic at the thought of letting Caspian rule _his_ people.

Adalina smiled, "I am glad to hear you say that." Without letting the smile fade she looked up into his clear blue eyes, "And thank you for hearing me out." Her gentle words quietly slipped off her tongue as her soft hand slowly cupped his cheek.

Peter stood almost frozen as her lips moved closer and closer to his. Finally feeling contact, Adalina lay a chaste kiss on Peter's lips letting it linger a little too long, just to try and feel a connection. But she never felt one, it wasn't like kissing Caspian, her body didn't tingle or feel weightless, and she was sure if she did it again, for longer, she would still be able to stand.

Withdrawing, she saw Peter's elated expression. She gave his a small smile to cover her disappointment and swiftly fled down the narrow corridor, not noticing the black eyes burning with jealousy, hiding in the shadows.

Once the coast was clear, Caspian stepped out of his dark hiding place and continued toward his former destination with a noticeable irritation in his step and anger streaming down his face like sweat.

Peter pranced off a few moments after Adalina, with no real destination, but he didn't care. He felt like nothing could put a damper on his mood, not even the pending war. His swagger and facial expression said it all. He couldn't have been more pleased with himself. He thought he had won her over, _I guess women really are attracted to a man in charge, _he thought to himself.

Lost in his boastful thoughts, he didn't notice his sister nearing him.

"What are you so happy about?" Susan asked, a bit annoyed by the mile wide grin still plastered on his face.

Before answering he took a look around, just to make sure there wasn't a large crowd. There was no need to spread personal information to the whole army, yet anyway. "Well, I will have you know that I just came from having a little chat with Adalina. We reconciled and I feel like we really understand each other better."

"So why are you _really_ so happy? I know it isn't just because of a new understanding." Susan could tell when peter was holding back and it was obvious from the expression on his face as he spoke that he was just asking to be prodded about it.

"Ok…well, our little understanding concluded with a kiss?" and as if it was possible, the smile on his face grew even bigger.

Susan rolled her eyes at his lovesick gesture. "You have got to be kidding me. Peter, I wouldn't get too hung up on Adalina's affections. I know you like her a lot, and I don't blame you, she is a wonderful woman. But … I just wouldn't get your hopes up about anything more."

Peter let his smile fall just slightly as he took in his caring sister's words. "Susan, I know you are just showing you care, but you don't need to worry about me. You're right, I do like her very much, but I realize that we may not have a lot of time here. I just want to spend the time I have here the best way possible."

Susan felt bad tearing his spirit down, but she couldn't let him think he could have something that was so out of reach, it would just disappoint him more in the end. "Peter, you're not really seeing my point." She looked into his eyes, searching her mind for a gentle way to put this. Peter just returned her gaze with curiosity. "Peter, you can't win over a heart that already belongs to someone else."

This seemed to throw Peter through a loop, confusion now consuming his features. "What do you mean by that?"

"Adalina cares for someone else, if I am not mistaken, she is in love." Susan saw Peter's elation drain from his eyes as Susan's words registered in his mind.

"Who would she be in love with?"

"That I am afraid I can't tell you, but please, just be careful with her, for both of your sakes."

Peter paused for a moment, then shaking his head said, "No, no, Adalina hasn't shown any signs of interest in anyone else. I realize you are my sister and you want to protect me, but there is nothing to protect me from. Adalina and I can have a relationship, for as long as it lasts and it will all turn out just fine."

Susan let out a sigh, Peter was stubborn and she knew that she shouldn't try and push it with him. "Peter, just be careful and at least _consider_ what I told you to be true." She turned and left, not wanting to say more and worsen the situation.

**Remember to review!!**


	10. BattleReady2

**I definitely did not expect to take this long to write this chapter, but I had midterms this week! Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Adalina and the Pevensies gathered with some of the Narnian leaders earlier that day to decide on a plan for the pending war. It was decided that Lucy and Susan would go to find Aslan and in order to buy the Narnians some time, Peter would challenge Miraz to one-on-one combat. Caspian had suggested the idea, it was a Telmarine tradition, Adalina was surprised she had not thought of it herself.

So Edmund trekked across the large field with Glenstorm and Rumblebuffin, one of the giants. As Adalina watched their now-blurry forms become smaller and smaller in the distance she stood silently in the open field, playing with her dress nervously.

"It might take a while." A voice from behind startled her. Adalina spun around to come face to face with Caspian. Once she was facing him, Caspian held up a sword, placing it in Adalina's soft grasp. She accepted the weapon with a confused expression forming on her brows.

"Let's practice." He clarified while staggering away, headed to a spot farther out in the field.

Adalina had been practicing with her sword a lot lately. She figured it would be a more effective weapon in battle; however she wasn't giving up all together on her dagger. She had used Edmund as a partner several times and a few other Narnian creatures, but she had yet to spar with Caspian. She found it just a little bit odd. Nevertheless she followed him, taking a stance a few feet away from him.

Adalina waited for Caspian's first blow, staring him down with her golden eyes. It came hard and fast, Caspian swung down to her right, she had to move quickly to block it. Adalina was shocked; Caspian usually went easy on her, especially starting out, he was always afraid to hurt her. But the dark look in his eyes told Adalina that that was not the case this time.

Adalina wasn't able to get in any blows; she had to concentrate on blocking too much to even think about striking. She strained her body to keep moving, twisting left and right, gripping her sword so hard her knuckles were white, afraid she would lose her hold with every clash of metal. Adalina couldn't take it anymore, it came without warning, and she was caught off guard for this kind of relentless attack.

Finally, she took a few quick steps backward and yelled, "STOP!" Caspian immediately lowered his sword, the ominous look draining from his black eyes. They both stood panting heavily.

"Caspian, why are you fighting so hard? You know I am not as skilled with the sword as you and you are using your strength against me." It was a little whinny, but Adalina couldn't stand fighting like that. Fighting with Caspian was usually fun.

Caspian panted, trying to catch his breath. "Miraz's soldiers won't go easy on you, Adalina. And most of them will be stronger than you, you have to be prepared." It was a lame answer; Adalina could tell he was using it as a cover. So then what _was_ his problem?

"Caspian, I know how to take out men bigger and stronger than me. I am ready to fight. You know all of my weaknesses and you are using them against me, that's not anything like a real battlefield." Adalina's voice rang louder as she continued, becoming a little more irritated at his deception.

"Anything could happen out there, it is better to be prepared. Now hold up your sword." Adalina grunted in frustration, but did as he instructed and prepared for his strike. This time however, Adalina wanted to prove to Caspian that she could handle herself. As Caspian moved to make his first blow, Adalina quickly pulled out her dagger from her belt. She blocked his blow just barely with her sword in one hand and slashed at him with her dagger in the other.

Caspian pulled back just enough to miss the sharp blade. His face held a shocked expression as stepped back and lowered his sword.

"What? Anything could happen out there, you want to be prepared." Adalina mocked, earning her a challenging raise of the eyebrow from Caspian.

That was all it took, Caspian charged back at her and she met him with just as much intensity. They slashed and parried and stabbed at each other, narrowly missing flesh at times. Adalina was good at avoiding Caspian's strikes, she could easily maneuver around him and duck below his sword; however, Caspian had more brute strength and had the force of both his arms behind his sword's blows, Caspian also had a perfected technique, taught by the best swordsman in the land.

Only having one hand on her sword proved to be a big disadvantage for Adalina, as well as she handled her dagger, her arm was tiring fast. Adalina went to duck from a high strike, but her tiring body fell back from the weight of her sword. She dropped to the soft grass, the impact of the ground pushed her down so she lied completely on her back. Caspian moved forward to call defeat, but Adalina would not let him win so easily. When he stepped into place she used the last of her energy to kick one of his legs out from underneath him. His sword swung out of his hand and landed on the grass a few meters away, but his body came down full force right on top of Adalina.

Adalina felt his heavy breath on her face, his eyes boring into hers; he was so close she could feel the tip of his nose press against hers. She loved being so close to him, it made her feel safe. It also made her feel everything she was trying NOT to feel recently. She cursed herself for being so god damned prideful, if only she had accepted defeat she wouldn't have been in this situation.

A voice broke through her thoughts. Adalina and Caspian both turned their heads to see who was calling out to them. To Caspian's disappointment and Adalina's relief, it was Peter. He stalked across the field like he had lead in his boots. Adalina quickly pushed Caspian off of her and stood up brushing off her dress.

"Adalina, Caspian, Edmund should be back soon, we need to gather to discuss battle strategies so that we are prepared for whatever happens tomorrow." Peter said as he reached them, eyeing them both with a quizzical look.

"Of course, we were done out here anyway." She looked at Caspian and then turned and started towards the How. Peter followed her with his eyes before turning back to look at Caspian. He had an odd look on his face, like the wheels in his head were turning. Caspian didn't like him looking at him like that; Caspian didn't really like him looking at him at all. So he stepped away, following Adalina. Peter paused for a moment before picking up the abandoned swords and finally walking back across the field.

Edmund returned soon and they all gathered to prepare for the battle to come. Adalina sensed more tension between Peter and Caspian than ever. Peter kept throwing Caspian odd, curious looks and Caspian had his eyes narrowed at Peter the whole time. Occasionally one of them would glance her way.

Peter raced to catch up to Adalina after the meeting. Adalina walked briskly to as to move fast, but not look like she was trying to avoid him. However it did no good, Peter caught up to her quickly, pulling her aside into an empty tunnel.

"Adalina, can I talk to you?"

"It is a little late to ask don't you think?"

Peter let out a small laugh and continued, "Well, I talked to Susan earlier and she told me some interesting things, I just wanted to ask you about it." Adalina's eyes widened. _Susan swore she wouldn't tell! Did she really tell him?_

"What kind of things did Susan tell you?" Adalina played dumb, she didn't want to blurt out anything just to find out he really had no idea.

"Well, she seems to think…she thinks, well, that you are in love with somebody." He struggled to get the words out, like he was still thinking about it as he was saying it.

Adalina was taken aback for a few seconds, "In love?! I don't think so. That is quite impossible." She shook her head vigorously, trying to get the thought out of her mind.

"I see." Peter's voice was disappointed, and the look he gave her made her feel like he could see right through her. Adalina was scared he could see what she was thinking, like he could see that she wasn't really sure of her words, like he knew she was lying, even though she didn't even know that herself.

"I have to go." Adalina pushed past Peter, she couldn't stay there any longer, she felt too vulnerable.

"Wait!" Peter called reaching for her wrist, just barely catching it in his grasp. Adalina glanced back quickly, letting him say whatever was left to be said.

"Did you feel anything when you kissed me?" Adalina wanted to say "yes", but she had never been a good liar and she felt Peter deserved more; she didn't want him to get his hopes up just to have her disappoint him.

"No." Peter's hand fell from her arm as the words left her mouth and entered his ears. Adalina just ran away as quickly as possible.

She didn't stop running until she felt the cool evening air on her face. The sun was just beginning to set. She remembered the first time she saw the sun set from up on that ledge. And with that thought the tears sprang from her eyes.

She had tried everything this past week, _everything_, to get her mind off of him. She played with the young Narnians in the meadow, she practiced her archery with Susan and the sword with Edmund, she even assisted the women cooking: she HATED cooking. And now there was no escape, Peter had brought everything she was trying not to think about to the front of her mind and she couldn't push it back.

Adalina fell back against the wall of the How, sinking down to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest as the sobs continued to wrack her body. It was everything she was afraid of, everything she had tried to fight and then tried to hide, it was all there and she couldn't pretend like it wasn't anymore.

As the realization settled on her, her sobs slowed and she was left in silence, staring off into the darkening sky.

"I am in love." She whispered.


	11. Confessions

Caspian stomped through the long narrow tunnels of the How, he couldn't find Adalina anywhere. He needed to talk to her about Peter. He had kept giving him those weird looks and after what he saw yesterday he wondered if she had told him about his and Adalina's relationship. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, _of course_ he thought, he knew exactly where she was.

Adalina still sat against the wall of the How, the sky was now a dark blue, all of the light had been drawn out of it, leaving the stars to shine even brighter in contrast. The tears still fell down her face, but she hardly noticed them anymore. She continued to stare ahead, another clear drop running down her cheek.

From the corner of her eye she saw a boot come into view. She knew exactly whose boot that was. _Great._ She thought. _He always has such perfect timing._ She kept her eyes staring straight ahead, ignoring his presence.

"Adalina, I need to talk to you, about Peter." His voice started out a little hard, but softened as he saw Adalina's face and the clear stains that her tears had left behind.

"What about Peter?" She snapped, still not looking at him. "You have nothing to worry about; he is more than willing to hand Narnia over to you."

"I am not talking about that, I want to know what is going on between _you_ and Peter."

"What about me and Peter?" Her words still stung as they left her mouth and she finally got the courage to look up at Caspian.

"I saw you two yesterday, you…you kissed him."

Adalina popped up onto her feet, "Is that it? You're just worried that someone else might be moving in on _your_ territory or that I may actually like someone other than you?! Well don't worry because Peter and I will never happen, ever, thanks to you!" Caspian was taken aback by her response.

"I...uh…that's not what it is like, you know that. I don't consider you my property."

Adalina just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. _God, she was stubborn sometimes._

"Listen, did you ever tell Peter about us?" Adalina's eyes grew wide; she looked like she was going to smack him.

"Oh, so it's this again? You don't care what I do just as long as I don't spill your little secret! Well, guess what? I learned my lesson. Peter doesn't know a thing!"

"It's not like that, Adalina. I do care about you. I am trying to protect _you_!"

"Well, I don't need your protection!"

"Well I still need to give it!"

Adalina threw her arms down in defeat; a shouting match would do no good. "Why? Why are you holding on to me? This has been hard enough. I just want to move on, I just want to stop thinking about you, dreaming about you, remembering how it used to be. "Adalina took a long breath to try and calm her nerves, but it didn't help. "You wanted this, you wanted us to be over, so let us be over."

Caspian looked deep into her eyes. "I didn't _want_ to not be with you, Adalina. I had to stop it before you got hurt. I couldn't bear to see what would happen if the wrong people ever found out about us."

Adalina's eyes began to water. "Don't say that. Don't say those things." She said, shaking her head. "I might actually think you feel the same way about me as I do about you."

"Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop! This isn't fair! My head isn't on straight; you can't say things like that to me right now." The tears started to flow again, at full speed.

"Adalina, what is going on? What do you mean?" Caspian was thoroughly confused by her behavior; she seemed to be fighting with herself more than him.

"I mean, I don't want to hear this right now. We have a battle tomorrow; I need to be focusing on getting ready for a war." Adalina tried to make an escape, but Caspian was too close. He caught her by both shoulders, holding her steady in front of him.

"I don't think so, you can't run from this. Tell me what is wrong; you know you can trust me."

"I don't want to talk about it, just let it be!"

"No! It is obviously hurting you, let me help."

"You can't help! You caused it!" Caspian was taken aback, his hands fell from her shoulders and he took a small step back.

"What do you mean I caused it? What have I done to you?" his voice was quiet and weak and his eyes were full of guilt.

"You did this!" She said, throwing her hands up, gesturing to him. "You pretend like you care, you try and help, you comfort and console me, and you make me believe that you want to be with me." Tear streamed down her face now, her body shook with its sobs. Caspian had a pained look on his face.

"I do care about you and I do want to be with you! It has pained me more than words can say to have to see you every day and not be able to kiss you, and at night when you are so close, but I can't hold you. I long to feel your touch, I miss the burning sensation it leaves on my skin. Just the sway of your hips when you walk plagues my thoughts, everything about you consumes my mind, I can't think straight either because of you! But I would rather live in this agony, unable to touch you, than to see you punished at the merciless hands of our people."

"But that's just it Caspian. I can't, I can't live without you like this. I don't care what will happen to me; nothing could hurt more than this." She tore her eyes away from his to look down at her fidgeting hands; the tears streaming down her face blurred her vision. She had to tell him, she had to get it out. Looking back up, fear in her eyes, she let out a meek shadow of a voice. "I am in love with you."

They both were silent, standing still, eyes focused on each other. At the lack of response she began to get nervous. She couldn't take this anticipation anymore. "I told you! I told you that you didn't feel the same way, I should have never said anything, this was stupid…" she began to trail off as she neared the entrance back into the How. However, a voice stopped her.

"No, you were wrong." Caspian said calmly, looking off into the distance, a confused look on his face. Then he suddenly twisted around to face her, a new, enlightened expression adorning his face. "I do love you."

"What?" Adalina thought she was dreaming, he couldn't have said what she thought he did. But oh how she wished she had heard him right!

Caspian gulped, and then shrugged his shoulders displaying that signature smirk of his. "I love you too."

Ok, she was sure she heard him right that time. She felt her legs go weak; a hand left her side to hold onto the wall behind her. She felt like bursting into tears, but instead of feeling liquid drip from her eyes she heard giggles rise from her mouth. As the giggles grew into laughter the tears finally came. Adalina took a deep breath to reorganize her emotions, once composed she found her voice. "Really?"

Caspian took her hand in his, gently cradling it. "Yes, I do. I didn't want to admit it for the longest time, but hearing you say it has made me realize I can't deny it. Adalina, that's why this hurts so much, being away from you, fearing the consequences you may have to bear. I have never felt so much for one person as I do for you. Forgive me for ever letting you go and deny me your touch no longer."

And with that, Caspian cupped her cheek in his hand and crashed his lips into hers. The feeling of his lips on hers ignited a spark of passion in Adalina that she had not felt for far too long. Her body had begun to forget what Caspian's touch could do to it. But as soon as she felt his hand touch her cheek it suddenly remembered and reacted with fiery instinct.

They held back nothing. Adalina didn't tease and Caspian didn't play stubborn, they just let it all out, attacking each other's bodies with their hands, invading each other's mouths with their tongues. Adalina felt dizzy, her body thrashed up against the wall of the How and her breathing was shallow and sporadic as Caspian continued his torturous re-exploration. His hands ran up her legs, under her skirts and ripped at the material covering her chest. His lips finally abandoned hers and traveled down her neck and collarbone. He roughly pushed her body up against the wall while his other hand successfully pushed the material concealing her beasts away from the tender area. Without hesitation he captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking at the sensitive skin, flicking his tongue lightly over it. Adalina let out a whimper as her breath hitched in her throat at the feel of his teeth gently nipping her swollen breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her, moaning in pleasure as she felt his hard member press against her center. Caspian responded to her encouragement by sneaking his hands up her skirt. His rough calloused hands brushed against the soft delicate skin of her inner thigh. Just as his index finger began to separate her folds voices began to echo in the tunnel leading up to the ledge of the How. Adalina let out a disappointed moan as Caspian's hand retreated back down her leg, finding its way out of her skirts.

Caspian lifted Adalina off of his body, her feet landing on the hard ground beneath them. Adalina had to lean against the wall once more to keep herself from falling. She yanked up the material of her dress to cover her exposed chest. Adalina took deep breathes to try and calm the excitement that Caspian had aroused in her body. Caspian leaned against the wall with his forearm covering his brow, his eyelids were pressed together hard as he inhaled deep, trying to calm his own, noticeable arousal.

The two voices soon emerged from the tunnel. It was two of the Narnians, most likely on lookout for the night. The sky had turned a pitch black; the only source of light was the luminous moon hanging high in the sea of darkness.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are on duty for the night." The faun spoke, acknowledging the tension.

"No need to apologize sir faun, you are only fulfilling your duty. Caspian and I will leave you to your shift. Good night." Adalina smiled politely, leading Caspian into the tunnel.

Once they were out of earshot, Adalina leaned in close to Caspian whispering in his ear, "Don't worry, we will finish later." She gave him a wide smile before skipping off to join the Pevensies, leaving Caspian with an elated expression on his face.


	12. Impending Battle

**I can't believe it has taken me so long to update! I am SO sorry! But I have been super busy with school, I am taking more credits this quarter than I have been this year, and I have been working more too, so bare with me. Please. And as always, please REVIEW!!**

Adalina lied between Susan and Caspian as usual. She was wide awake however, hoping that soon the Pevensie's would be fully asleep. It felt like just days ago, when she and Caspian used to sneak around the castle. She had loved the thrill of it, it was fun and exciting and right now it was making her extremely anxious.

She could feel Caspian's hand running up and down her back, letting her know that he was still awake as well. Adalina couldn't wait much longer. She brought her hand up to her mouth and coughed into, not too loudly. The four Pevensies were silent, Lucy shifted slightly, but it was clear they were out. Excitedly, Adalina turned over, facing Caspian with a big smile on her face. She took his hand in hers and pulled them up from the soft floor quietly.

"Come on." She whispered leaving the dark room. Caspian didn't delay; he following after her promptly, practically running to catch up with her.

After a few twists and turns Adalina stopped in the doorway of a large room. The light from the flames burning atop the hot oil gave her sultry eyes a devastatingly seductive glow as she turned her head slightly to send Caspian a mischievous smile.

"Here?" Caspian inquired cautiously, peaking into the room she had stopped at. "It's so, open"

"Don't worry; nobody is going to be wondering in here at this time of night. They are all getting their well deserved rest before tomorrow." Adalina reassured him, taking his hand in hers and pulling him farther into the room. After a few feet she let her fingers slip away from his. She strutted in front of him, swaying her hips from side to side slowly. As she approached the table in the center of the room, delicately laying the tips of her fingers on it, she shot a glance over her back, her smoldering eyes burning Caspian's skin instantly. Caspian slowly stepped toward her, his heart rate doubled with each step forward. When he finally reached her he softly laid his palms over her round hips, his lips breathed in her ear. "Are you sure you want to do it here, there are plenty more secluded places." He whispered.

Adalina could tell he was unsure about being in there. And she understood why, but that was exactly why it was so thrilling to Adalina. She wanted to feel like she did when they started this whole mess back at the castle, she wanted to feel the way she felt then; so care free and blissfully happy, naïve to the dangers outside of the castle and the dangers in her own heart. It was all simpler then and she wished it could be now: with Caspian, with her loyalties, with her emotions, with her life.

"I am sure Caspian." She placed her palms over his, pushing them tighter against her, raking them over her pelvis, and down to the tops of her thighs. Releasing him she turned around in his arms, cradling his jaw in her left hand gently. "Do you remember when we first started being intimate? How we used to sneak around the castle, finding secluded areas or dark corners and closets to mess around in? It was like playing a game of hide and go seek. And the most exciting part about it was knowing that someone could happen upon us at any moment." Her voice was soft and reassuring.

Suddenly Caspian understood why she chose the Stone Table room, if anyone were to be up at this hour they would surely be going there, seeking reassurance from Aslan, and it gave her the same feeling it did when they were living in the castle. She didn't _want_ to be interrupted by someone; she just wanted to feel the way she felt before she had so much fear and responsibility. And Caspian wanted nothing more than to comfort her, so he wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders, pulling her as close to him as possible. Adalina allowed him to just hold her for a minute, letting him move at his own pace, she didn't want him to pull away from her; she couldn't handle losing him again.

Slowly and cautiously, Caspian lowered his lips to hers. As his lips brushed over hers Adalina closed her eyes in response, Caspian moved slowly and Adalina could feel every subtle contrast between his touch and hers. Caspian finally pushed her lips open with his, slipping his tongue into her mouth, only briefly at first, then again, exploring every inch of her. Gradually their movements quickened, becoming more natural and Adalina's senses began to be bombarded with stimulation, and everything from her fingertips to her pinky toe was tingling.

Quickly Caspian began tugging on Adalina's night dress, his hands slipped underneath the collar and he began to massage the top of her back and shoulders, slowly inching the material down farther as he did so. In turn, Adalina began to draw his tunic up his chest, revealing the tight muscles that lay underneath the worn material. Adalina's mouth descended upon the smooth skin there, pressing short gentle kisses over his chest, hands running up and down his firm arms. Her kisses went lower and lower and as she reached his belly button she slipped her hands down to loosen the strings on his trousers. Suddenly, a hand came down and covered hers, ceasing her actions. Adalina raised her head, looking into his eyes with curiosity. Without a word, Caspian removed her hands completely and pulled her to her feet. And with a soft kiss to the lips he swept her up in his arms. Adalina couldn't break her gaze; her eyes were fixed on Caspian's. Caspian carried her to the other side of the stone table, as to give them a fair amount of cover.

Caspian gently laid her down on the cold ground before slipping away from her body. Standing over her, shadow darkening the glow of the burning oil, Caspian pulled down his trousers, leaving them in a pool on the dusty floor, before he climbed over Adalina. His strong hands ran down her sides, pulling Adalina closer to him. His calloused fingers stroked her silk-like skin as Caspian lifted the hem of her gown up her thighs slowly, and Adalina moaned at the sensation. Caspian's lips pressed to her neck, his hot breath warming the sensitive skin there, and Adalina wove her fingers through his hair clutching to it, as Caspian drug her nightgown farther up her body. Having to let go of his hair, Adalina lifted her hands over her head and half leaned up so Caspian could pull the material over her head. As she lay back down, she could feel his naked body against hers. Wordless, Caspian's mouth traveled down her neck to her shoulder, then down her chest, and Adalina let out a deep sigh in anticipation.

His palm brushed over her backside, his hands gripping it firmly as he reclaimed her mouth. Adalina's heart-rate had sped up the moment he'd climbed over her, his touches felt so good. What was it about him, and what was it about her that gave her body such a reaction to his?

In one swift motion Caspian thrust into her warm, wet center. Caspian didn't let up his hand's exploration of her body and his lips only traveled down to her neck to have them find their way back to her mouth again. His pace was relentless and Adalina enjoyed it, meeting each of his thrusts with her own as she bucked her hips in rhythm with his. Adalina's skin began to moisten with sweat and her breathes were deep, panting breathes as she felt the familiar building in her sex. Her eyes squeezed shut as the ecstasy became too much and she could hear - what sounded like an echo in her ears - her scream out his name. As Caspian's full weight descended upon her, she felt as light as a feather, a state of euphoria blanketing her. She felt Caspian's muscular arms embrace her and she just lay there, soaking in the moment, not wanting to be separated from his embrace ever again.

When both of their heart rates returned to normal and their sweat covered bodies cooled, they got up from their blissful embrace and redressed. Caspian pulled Adalina to his side, arm curling around her waist, as they leisurely made their way back to the room they shared with the Pevensies.

They lied close to one another, Caspian's hand stroking Adalina's arm and shoulder and up and down her spine, until sleep over took them both.

The morning sun rose over the lush green field, blindingly bright, serving as a wakeup call for the Narnians. By dawn the entire How was bustling with commotion. Satyrs and centaurs and dwarfs and animals of all types hurried through tunnels cradling large bundles of armor and weapons. The Pevensies awakened from their slumber as they sensed the day approaching. Peter, the first to rise, followed by his siblings. They dressed swiftly, knowing that there was much to be done before the impending battle. But as they went to leave, they noticed that two members of their usual party were missing. Looking back, their eyes met the lump on the floor; the two figures huddled tightly together, soundly sleeping. Caspian's arm was draped over Adalina's abdomen protectively, Adalina's hand clasping his, his face rested in the space between her shoulder and her jaw, both of their expressions completely at peace.

The four siblings stood in silence, watching them, a little taken aback. Susan let a smile creep onto her face, glad to see her friends finally able to share a moment of happiness. Peter noticed Susan's smile and shot her a confused look, then looking back at the two sleeping figures he realized what was going on. It was Caspian that Adalina was in love with, that is what Susan tried to warn him about. He looked to Susan once more for confirmation of his revelation. She lifted her shoulder in reply, saying a silent sorry, knowing what he had just realized by the look he gave her.

Finally breaking the silence Edmund interrupted, "shouldn't we wake them up?"

With a deep sigh, Peter answered, "No, let them sleep." Then he started for the door, his siblings following suit.

As Adalina roused, becoming aware of her surroundings, a smile crept on to her face. She could feel Caspian's strong arm around her waist, and his face nuzzled into her neck, his warm breath sweeping across her shoulder. She didn't want to get up; she just wanted to stay like that forever. So she closed her eyes and just let the feeling sink in. She stayed like that for a minute before she felt the hand on her stomach begin to rub at the spot it laid over. Opening her eyes once more she took his hand in hers and linked their fingers together, pulling their entwined hands up to her mouth, planting a small kiss on the back of Caspian's hand. Caspian's only response was to pull her closer, lifting up his head to lay a chaste kiss on her cheek. Adalina let out a deep sigh, looking around the room for the first time. Seeing that they were alone, she moved Caspian's hand to her breast, encouraging him to massage the area. Caspian did as she asked, his hand grasping the tender area, kneading it slowly while his lips kissed at the sensitive skin covering her neck. Moaning softly, Adalina twisted in his arms so she could face him. As her lips came in contact with his, she pushed him onto his back, rolling them so that she was on top of him, her knees on either side of his thighs. Deepening the kiss, she slid her tongue into his mouth, instantly meeting his, a battle for control ensuing. Caspian's hands came up to caress the body hovering over him, one palm resting on the small of her back, inching closer to her ass, the other gripping the back of her head, fingers tangling in her long soft tresses.

Suddenly Adalina's head snapped up, eyes widening, hands pressing into Caspian's chest. Caspian saw the look of worry in her eyes, concerned he asked her what was wrong. Rolling off of him, racing to her feet, she immediately began gathering up her clothes.

"Caspian, we have to go! There is so much to do! I can't believe I didn't remember! Why didn't the Pevensies wake us up?" she struggled to put on her shoe, finally stomping her foot into the leather. Seeing Caspian still sitting in the makeshift bed, she threw him his boots and jerkin. "Don't just sit there, get moving!"

"Adalina, don't worry, the Narnians are ready. They know what to do, I am sure everything is going smoothly so far." He tried to reassure her as he pulled on his boots.

"I know they're ready and I have all the confidence in the world in them, I just want to be there for them, to support them through it all."

Caspian got up and put his hands around her waist, hugging her gently. "They know how much you care about them and you have been helping them immensely these past few weeks. It won't hurt to sit out for a few minutes this morning."

Sighing deeply, Adalina let out a breath and relaxed. "I know, and your right, I am sure the Narnians can handle me sleeping in for a few extra minutes this morning." She hugged him back for a few moments before pulling back. "_but_, now that we have slept in, I think we should get going, there is a lot that still needs to be done and midday will be here before we know it." Grabbing Caspian's hand she pulled him out of the room and into the tunnels to find were help was needed.

Adalina was right; midday arrived far sooner than Caspian would have liked it to. Caspian had just finished preparing Susan and Lucy for their search. As he adjusted the buckle on the saddle to ensure that it was on tight enough, he saw a figure appear in the doorway.

He lifted his gaze and saw Adalina in full armor, the Narnians had made her a dress of chain mail to be worn beneath her breast plate, the steal covering her chest fit all of her curves and she had a short sword and two daggers fitted into place at her hips. Caspian thought he had never seen her look so strong.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice.

"You look ready."

"Uh…" Caspian stuttered, not really sure how to respond until he saw were Adalina was looking.

"As ready as we are going to be." Susan responded, gripping the reins in her hands.

"Well, keep an eye out. If I know Miraz he will have soldiers scouting the forest to make sure no one gets the chance to run away."

"Thanks for the heads up. I will watch out." With that they gave each other a nod and Adalina slapped the back of Destrier making him rear back, Susan pulled the reins and the sisters raced down the long tunnel.

Adalina and Caspian stood silent for a moment, eyes still stuck on the clouds of dust Destrier's hooves had stirred. Suddenly, Caspian grabbed Adalina's hand and pulled her forward.

"Come on. We should go make sure they are not followed."

Caspian lead Adalina up to the ledge of the How. There was a clear view of the forest from up there. It only took Adalina a second to find the dark figure running through the trees. It looked as though they had made it into the woods without being spotted so far. Just as Adalina was about to leave, she noticed a group of soldiers enter take off from the Telmarine camp, headed away from the How, in Susan and Lucy's direction.

Her heart jumped and Adalina turned to leave, intending to follow the group and help Susan and Lucy reach Aslan. But Caspian grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Stay here. Peter will need your support out there. I will go."

**Remember to tell me what you think (review)! **

**I have a lot of plans for this story, so keep reading and hopefully I can find the time to keep writing. It is proving to be a little more difficult to find the inspiration to write some of the in between parts that have to be written before I can start on where I am really trying to get to. **


End file.
